Royal Pain
by Flower princess11
Summary: Takes place before PP. Aragon returns and takes back his kingdom. Wanting revenge on Danny, he decided to take his woman to be his new bride and force Danny into a duel for her hand. And more complicated, the girl he abducts is Paulina. Now Danny has to defeat Aragon, rescue Paulina and help Dora. Simple enough...except Paulina won't stop swooning over him to take it seriously.
1. The start of trouble

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Royal Pain**

 _ **Chapter** **1** **: The start of trouble**_

 _At Casper High_

 _Takes place before Phantom Planet_

It was a typical school day at Casper High as students were hustling and bustling in the halls. They were all just basically trying to surive another week of homework, books and teachers dirty looks before they could have the weekend. Sadly, it was only Tuesday and some of the more reluctant students had to resign to try and survive until the final bell rang to signal their freedom. Among this percentage of students was Danny Fenton, also secretly known as ghostly teen hero Danny Phantom, the towns unofficial protector from all things dangerous and ghostly.

This was a pretty typical day for him, as Danny, once again had just barely avoided another tardy which would have led to another after school detention. It was another fight with Skulker that took a good chunk of his morning but that was over and at least it was free period right now. He also looked quite tired right now.

"What a day..."Danny grumbled under his breath.

"Long morning?..." Sam Manson, his gothic female friend said sympathetically, already guessing the story.

"Sorta, been fighting off ghosts since the crack of dawn and I barely had enough time to grab a quick breakfast before flying to school at max speed.." Danny yawned.

"Who was it this time?..." Tucker, the techno geek of the group asked.

"Skulker and before him, the Box Ghost...I swear these ghosts are going to be the death of me..." Danny grumbled, until he realized what he said... "Don't..." He warned before Tucker could make a wise crack.

"I didn't say anything..." Tucker said to his friend.

"Not to mention I got in late last night, my mom nearly caught me trying to unload the thermos, but thankfully Jazz managed to distract her by asking her about some theories she could use for her new essay..."Danny explained.

"Which is about what again?..." Tucker asked.

"She's pretty much trying to debunk the theory that all ghosts are trouble...She's trying to use all psychology theories to try and explain that not all of them are evil..."Danny said with a smile.

"Speaking of evil..."Sam muttered under her breath.

Danny and Tucker turned around to see the A-Listers were all a buzz about something. Danny noticed that Paulina looked particularly excited about something and she had a news paper in her hands.

"Did you see the news? The ghost boy saved the day again..." Paulina sighed dreamily as she drooled over the picture.

"Danny Phantom is awesome!..." Dash exclaimed in a fan boy way.

"Listen to this, it says that he managed to pound that robot ghost and save some old ladies who nearly got crushed by him..." Kwan said as he gesture to the picture.

"Why does some old bag get to be rescued by him when he could have me?..." Paulina pouted, earning a weird look from her popular friends.

"Um...Because you aren't in any danger and these old ladies were..." Kwan said stupidly.

"I was being rhetorical..." Paulina said dismissively as she went back to admiring her beloved ghost boy.

"Does she even know what _rhetorical_ even means?..."Sam muttered to Danny as they were forced to listen to the A Listers so called drama.

"Oh ghost boy, what I would give to be rescued by you again...did I ever tell you all how I first met the ghost boy?..." Pauli a said feeling her heart pound.

" Yes, you did..." Dash said in boredom.

"You said it was during the first big ghost attack on the city..." Star started, having the entire thing memorized.

"You had been posessed by one of the ghksts but Phantom kicked his butt and saved you..." Kwan continued.

"And then a few days later, he saved you from some other ghost from controlling you and you fell in love..." Dash finished in boredom. He might have been a fan of Danny Phantom and he knew that Paulina had a thing for him, but he heard that story a million times already.

Paulina didn't seem to notice their lack of enthusiasm as she just kept looking like a lovesick school girl.

"I know, is isn't it just romantic...like a fairytale..." Paulina gushed... "The ghost boy is my knight in shining armor and I'm his lady fair..." She swooned before kissing the picture in the news paper.

 _"Barf..."_ Sam said as she pointed inside her mouth, pretending to vomit from the sight.

It would always nauseat her to no one whenever she was forced to witness Paulina's shallow crush on her best friends ghost form. She turned to see Danny, expecting him to be a blushing, drooling idiot at the sight of Paulina, but to her surprise, he was just looking away. That confused her a bit, though Tucker didn't seem to notice as he just nudged Danny with a smirk.

"You hear that Mr. Knight in shining armor..." Tucker snorted... "Looks like your lady fair is awaiting..." The techno geek joked.

Danny however, was not amused.

"Cut it out..." Danny muttered as he just went to his locker to get his book.

Tucker and Sam merely blinked at that behavior. Just a few months ago at most, Danny had been swooning and drooling over Paulina as he always did. He always got a silly grin on his face whenever she walked by and he got a weird, hopeful look whenever she swooned over his ghost half. It always made Sam sick to her stomach to see Danny moon over that shallow witch.

But not right now.

"Is something up dude?..." Tucker asked in confusion.

"No, why?..." Danny said as he got his book out.

"Because usually when you are within a 20 feet radius of Paulina, you become a drooling zombie who's IQ lowers the longer he ogled her..." Sam said critically, although anyone would have noticed her jealousy.

Too bad Danny, being totally clueless, was not one of them.

Danny merely glared at that comment before turning the corner.

"Eh...It's nothing really guys..." Danny shrugged as he tried to change the subject.

He didn't really feel the need to tell them what he was feeling. That for a while, he wasn't feeling that into Paulina anymore. He still found her very attractive but he just didn't feel as light headed and excited around her as he did during freshman year...He had just almost went steady with Valerie a few months ago and he barely even noticed Paulina since then.

He did however notice that she was still nuts about his ghost half and he wasn't even sure how he felt about that anymore. At first he found it flattering and he thought it was a sign that he might still have a chance with her but now...?

One the one hand, he always preferred it when someone viewed him as something other than a menace for being a ghost but on the other hand, he was beginning to face a new problem in the form of fans and each time, Paulina was always somehow there with them. He decided it wasn't that big of importance and decided to talk about other things with his friends before the bell rang.

Paulina was just a fan girl and like most teen fads, he was sure her crush on his ghost half would end soon...or at the very least, not cause him any trouble.

* * *

 _Meanwhile In the Ghost Zone_

Aragon, former prince and ruler of the medieval realm of the Ghost Zone was stuck in the dungeon underneath what was once his castle. For months he has been trapped here because of his traitorous sister and that accursed Danny Phantom, who not only cost him having a human bride, but his kingdom as well.

It was because of him and his foolish friends that his stupid sister started _thinking_ and that caused her to rebel against him and ruin him.

"They can't keep me trapped in here forever...I will get out and I will regain my power and when I do..."Aragon growled, already knowing that he would seek revenge on those who wronged him.

"Perhaps sooner than you think..." A voice called out.

"Who is there? Show yourself!..." Aragon demanded, despite being chained to the wall, he still had his commanding nature.

Suddenly a figure appeared into the dungeon and while the face was cancelled Aragon could tell that it was a woman.

"Who are you? Reveal yourself? ..." He demanded.

"Now son, that is no way to speak to me..."The ghost said as she removed her hood.

"Mother..." Aragon said in surprise.

It was his mother former Queen Grimhilde of the Kingdom of Aragon. She was a very regal like ghost with blue skin, red eyes and blonde hair that was accompanied by a large, golden crown that had the family jewel of Aragon placed in the middle. She was also wearing a red and black gown that was right for a queen.

"Where have you been? I thought that after Pariah Dark was overthrow, the ancient ones banished you and father..." Aragon asked in confusion.

"They did my son, it was a horrible time...They sent us to the Unworld because we had supported his highness...It took centuries but I had managed to escape..." Grimhilde explained her tale.

"And father?..."Aragon asked, not out of concern but suspicion. He never liked his father and was more than eager to take the throne when he was banished.

"He is still in the Unworld but that's not important, I cannot believe what I have heard what has happened to our proud kingdom...Why is your foolish sister on the throne?..." Grimhilde demanded.

"Dorothea betrayed me, she allied herself with this wretch half ghost named Phantom and and a human girl, their modern views corrupted her and caused her to defy me and overthrow me..." Aragon said in anger.

Grimhilde growled in anger at that. Aragon was her son and he was meant to be king, not his mistake of a sister who was mocking their proud, royal lineage. She was not going to accept this. She had raised and groomed her son to be as mighty a ruler as his father was and she would not accept her weakling daughter ruining that.

"I see that a mother's work is never done, I have come to free you and to set things right, your sister is unfit to rule...She is too soft..." Grimhilde spat.

"I need my amulet but Dorothea stole and hid it away and in case you haven't noticed, I am locked up..." Aragon pointed out.

"Not for long...Just let mummy handle this..." Grimhilde said, as suddenly, one of her rings started to glow and the former Queen became for reptilian like and grew claws that managed to break the shackles in just one swing.

"Is that father's ring?..." Aragon asked as he got up, happy to be free.

"Yes, the ring of the dragons, it was what made your father so powerful...and now it will give you your kingdom back..." Grimhilde said as she handed the ring to her son who grinned sinisterly.

"I still need one of the medallions if I am going to regain my power..." He reminded.

"Then let's get it..."Grimhilde said, showing a dark smile on her face.

The same one her son wore as well.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

 _In the Medieval Realm_

Queen Dora had just finished a meeting and was in the gardens, enjoying a rarely nice day in the otherwise dreary ghost zone.

"What a day..." Dora sighed as she needed a moment alone. She sent her servents on an errand and her guards were patrolling the borders, so she was alone for time being.

That was how she prefered it.

It's been almost a year since she, with the help of her friends Sir Phantom, Lady Sam and Friar Tucker helped her overthrow her cruel brother and free her kingdom from his tyrannical ways. Since then Dora was made ruler of the realm and she was pretty darn good one if she said so herself. She worked hard and for the first time in centuries, her people were happy and they were moving forward from the Dark Ages they had been trapped in for so long.

The royal ghoul was admiring the flowers within the royal garden, when suddenly, a blast had struck her from behind.

" _ **AH! ..."**_ Dora shouted in pain as she found herself on the ground.

"What in the world?..." She shouted as she instinctively transformed into her dragon form to handle any attacks.

"I see that you are still as weak as ever..." A voice called out.

Dora looked up and was alarmed to see a large, red and black dragon with a gold crown on the top of her head. It was a dragon that Dora hasn't had the displeasure of seeing in centuries.

"Mummy?!..." Dora said in shock, before her expression became angry..."How have you returned, the ancient ones banished you? ..." Dora demanded.

"Hold your tongue girl and surrender, this Kingdom rightfully belongs to your brother..." Grimhilde ordered.

"Never, I will not turn my people over to him or you!..." Dora roared before breathing fire at her former mother, who managed to dodge it.

"Insolent child!..." Grimhilde shouted as she flew straight to the other dragon.

It was an intense battle between the two beasts.

"How dare you disobey?!..." Grimhilde roared.

"How dare you return..." Dora countered as she continued to fight...

"You are a traitor to your brother and to the crown, he is king by right and might..." Grimhilde shouted.

"I am not the scared girl I was before...This is my kingdom now and I won't surrender it to you..." Dora shouted as she continued to fight and was beginning to get the upper hand.

However, she suddenly felt more blasts from behind, while it distracted her long enough for her mother to send her flying to the wall.

 **"Ah!..."** Dora shouted as she crashed onto the ground, to her dismay, her amulet fell off and she reverted back to her base form.

Even worse was that she could barely moved.

 _"Ow..."_ She hissed as she struggled to,get up and reach her amulet, only for the last person she wanted to see arrive.

"I shall be taking this..." Aragon said as he picked up the amulet and glared down at his sister who still glared back.

" I told you that I would get even little sister. .." Aragon said mockingly as he placed the amulet on him and turned back into his dark dragon form.

"Citizens of the kingdom of Aragon, you're rightful king has returned. .." Aragon laughed sinisterly as he enjoyed the power he had once more.

Dora cursed under her breath. She was down, her horrid mummy has return and her brother had thejr family amulet and she was powerless.

This was not good.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Royal Pain_

 ** _Phantom's woman?_**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter.

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people ;)**_


	2. Phantom's Woman?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Royal Pain**

 _ **Chapter 2: Phantom's Woman?**_

 _In the dungeon_

Dora pulled against her chains, unable to believe what has just happened. Not only has her horrid mother, ex-queen Grimhilde return but her brother was back in power and she was locked up.

"This cannot be..." Dora said as she tried to break her chains but without her amulet, she had no access to her dragon form or the power it possessed.

"Do not even bother child, you will not be able to break those chains. .." Grimhilde said on the other side of the cell.

Dora glared at her harshly, no longer afraid of her or her abusive brother. All she felt for her was anger and dismay and maybe even hate.

"You brought this on yourself, you betrayed your brother and the crown and thus, must be punished, this will teach you were your loyalties must lie..." Grimhilde said critically.

"Like you know anything about loyalty, you and father were willing to sell out the rest of the Ghost Zone by siding with Pariah Dark during his attempt at conquest..." Dora shouted.

Grimhilde blinked but then scowled, not liking this at all..."Watch your tongue girl, you are in enough trouble as it is..."She said as her red eyes glared at her daughter.

"How exactly have you returned anyway? The Unworld is inescapable and where is father anyway?..." Dora demanded, needing to know.

"Since I am feeling generous today, I suppose I will answer you this one time...I take it that you must have heard of the recent black hole on the west end of the zone..." Grimhilde said.

Dora ' s eyes widened at that, there has been news of a black hole appearing over a week ago. Black holes in the Ghost Zone only happen when 2 or more realms collide together which was an extremely rare event but also extremely dangerous as well. Dora was thankful that at least her kingdom was far away enough to not be at risk when that black hole appeared.

"But that doesn't explain why you are here?..." Dora asked again.

"When that black hole appeared, it caused a small ripple in the dimensions and lucky for me...let's just say I was there at the right place and the right time...as for your father, he wasn't as lucky..." Grimhilde said but she didn't look upset.

"You left him trap in the Unworld while you ran for your freedom..." Dora deduced and looked disgusted. While she hated her father, it was still a despicable thing that her mother had abandoned him alone in that horrible Unworld while she didn't seem to care.

"And you spouted so much about loyalty to the crown..." Dora said in disgust.

"I am loyal to your brothers crown...What matters most is the kingdom and right now, I am here to remedy all the mistakes you have created..." Grimhilde said, causing Dora to growl in anger.

"I have done nothing but help our kingdom and our people, for the first time in 1600 years we are flourishing and progressing..." Dora said bravely.

"I see you are still as foolish as you have ever been, I looked around this Kingdom and I am appalled of all the changes and disruption that has happened in my absence..." Grimhilde said harshly.

"It is something the modern world calls " progress" and it is time to get with the times, our people are finally happy...or at least they were but I will not be here forever, when I get out of here-..." Dora was suddenly slapped by her mother who kept looking at her in disgust.

"Your brother was right, those modern ideas have corrupted you...though when one is weak of mind, that is to be expected..." The former Queen spat.

"I do not care if you are my mother or if Aragon is my brother, I will find a way to defeat you and free my kingdom..." Dora said passionately.

"You are still the stupid child who cried because she couldn't go to that stupid ball...Grow up Dorothea, you have to accept that your brother is ruler once more and you will not be coming out of this dungeon for a _long_ time..." Grimhilde said darkly before turning her back on her ex daughter.

"That's what you think but my people will be free from both my brother and of you, I swear it!..." Dora shouted as she kept pulling her restraints but to no luck.

Her mother then left, no longer caring but Dora would not weaken and crumble. She was no longer that sad, scared princess who was always under someone's thumb. She was the rightful queen on this realm and she would break free and save her king do,I.

" I promise..." Dora shouted as she kept trying to free herself but no avail.

* * *

 _In the throne room_

Aragon's presence has caused a great panic to his citizens...They had gone to love having Dora as their queen and to suddenly see their former ruler out of the dungeon, in his dragon form...well.

Aragon , still in his dragon beast form, stood over a pile of revolting ghosts who tried to attack him up on seeing him, only to be defeated.

"Let this be a reminder to you all on who your true ruler is..." Aragon roared before breathing fire, terrifying his citizens into obedience.

Just like before...

"Guards, take these traitors to the dungeon..." Aragon ordered to his guards who did as they were told, though anyone could tell that they weren't too happy about it.

Once done, Aragon looked over his kingdom and was furious to see all the changes that has happened. In his absence, his sister has added a new school and is even allowing the women to attend to learn to read. He noticed some guards were female and he promptly had them sentence to the dungeon as well and many others who tried to oppose him. As he kept seeing all the modern changes to his once great realm, he only got angrier.

"Dorothea has really done it now..." Aragon said angrily as he used his fire breath to destroy a new rose guard that was added to the castle grounds.

"Do not be angry son, she is in the dungeon and will be there for as long as you wish..." Grimhilde said as she approached her son, who changed into his base form.

"Thank you once more mother...You have done a great service to me..." Aragon said, in a rare moment of sincerity. Despite his nature and view of woman as inferior to him, his mother was the only female he ever had any form of respect towards, even more than his father.

"Oh, what's a mother for anyway, you are destined to be a king my son and I will not let anyone take your birthright away from you..." Grimhilde said with a dark smile on her face.

"Yes...and my first order of business is to punish all those who were involved in my downfall..." Aragon see the, his anger increasing as he thought about that day and everyone involved.

"Your sister is already locked away and I do intend to-..." Grimhilde was cut off by her son.

"Not just her, it wasn't only Dorothea who ruined me...It was those modern people of the human world, especially that wretched knave Phantom and his friends..." Aragon said angrily.

"Phantom?..." Grimhilde said, wondering about that.

"He is something called a halfa, a human with ghost powers, he and this human girl who was meant to be my bride are the ones who corrupted my sister..." Aragon explained.

"You have taken a bride?..." Grimhilde asked and her son only looked angrier.

"No, I had used Phantom to try and find a perfect human bride but not only was he unable to find me a proper woman, he also tried to steal her away and then aid my sister in her rebellion..." The ghost prince said with an ugly scowl on his ugly face.

"We cannot let this go unpunished. .." Grimhilde said to her son.

"You are right about that..." Aragon nodded, his anger only barely just controlled while his mother looked like she was processing this information.

"A human with ghost powers. _..Hmmm._ ...Where did you say we can find this creature my son?..." Grimhilde asked.

"In a small village of the human world called Amity Park..." Aragon explained as he noticed a strange gleam in his mother's eyes.

"Then why don't we make a quick trip..." Grimhilde suggested as her red eyes started glowing darker.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _At Casper High_

School has just let out and Danny was eager for the chance to make it home and try and relax a bit. He met up with Sam at the entrance, Tucker had to leave with his parents for some appointment, so it was just the two of them now.

"So how did you think you did on the quiz?..." Sam asked, Lancer had given on of his infamous pop quizzes and she knew Danny dreaded those almost as much as ghost fights.

"Pretty good, considering the fact that I barely got any sleep except for class time..." Danny said sarcastically but also in acceptance.

"Sorry Danny..." Sam said, feeling sorry for him. She knew Danny had a pretty full plate with his duties as a hero and his school work, but that was what made Sam so proud of him and all that he has done.

"Don't be, I'll live..." Danny shrugged.

"Let's go get a smoothie, my treat..." Sam offered, she could tell he was still bummed about another possible lousy grade. Before Danny could answer her, Sam's cell phone started to ring. She quickly checked her caller I.D and smiled before answering it.

" Hey grandma..." Sam greeted and Danny noticed her smile seemed to slip a bit at the continued conversation.

" What?..." Sam said quietly before... " They are doing what?! NOW?!..." Sam shouted, totally freaking out..." I'm on my way..." Sam said before hanging up and turning to Danny.

" I'm sorry but Danny but I got to get home...My grandma just found out that my parents are trying to redecorate my room..." Sam said in horror.

"Again?..." Danny said in surprise.

This was the third time in the last three months that Sam's parents had tried this stunt to change her room while she was out of the house.

"Yes again, and I got to get going now before they turn it into some nightmare and throw away all my cool stuff..." Sam said... "When are they going to leave my room alone and accept me as I am..."Sam groaned and Danny sent her a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry about that Sam, want me to fly you home..." Danny offered but Sam decline.

"No need, grandma is sending the limo to pick me up about..." As if on queue, a fancy town car appeared before them, with Ida Manson in the driver seat.

"Come on bubeleh , I managed to buy us some time but your mother was looking at fabric swatches before I left...rose patterned..." Ida said and Danny noticed that Sam suddenly looked even paler.

"Later Danny, I'll text ya...Floor it grandma!..." Sam said as she hoped in the vehicle.

The Manson car soon disappeared, and Danny only kept looking in that direction, feeling a mixture of pity and amusement at the type of drama Sam was facing. It was one of the fee times she acted like an actual teenager, even if she denied it. Seeing no need to stick around, he ducked into the alley to try and fly home.

He just wanted to get home, do his homework and try and relax this evening and maybe get a full nights sleep tonight if that was possible. Unfortunately things have a tendency to go the exact opposite of how he wants it to go as he suddenly felt a familiar blue mist come out of his mouth.

"Oh, who is it now?..." Danny muttered in annoyance as he looked around to see who was causing trouble..." If it's the Box Ghost again, I'm gonna -" His rant was cut short when he suddenly heard people screaming.

 **"AAHH!...** " Dozens of people screamed as they ran away from some boutique. He saw that it was some horse-like ghost causing a lot of damage and scaring people away.

"Hey Seabiscuit, why the long face?..." Danny shouted, getting his attention.

The horse ghost just neighed and kept on his rampage but Danny wasn't going to let it happen. He sent a few ecto blasts at it, unfortunately the horse was very fast and agile, dodging every single blast and causing more and more damage as he kept getting agitated.

"Okay, the direct approach isn't working, time to be creative. .." Danny muttered as he tried to think of an idea, he sent a big blast at the horse, managing to stop it only for it to turn to Danny directly.

It wasn't very happy right now and that was what Danny was counting on. He lead the horse outside and away from any potential bystanders. He managed to arrive at a deserted area and turned around to the beast who was now outright attacking him but Danny was swift enough to dodge it.

"Have you ever heard the tale of the runaway horse..." Danny started and the horse only charge at him in a blind fury.

Danny dodged him and just sent him a cheeky grin..." Neither have I..." He said smugly as he was having things turn to his advantage. This was a big area and there was no one around to get hurt and he had the odds in his favor.

"Oh ghost boy, you're so amazing and brave!~..." A feminine accented voice shouted.

Danny flinched and turned to see Paulina on the ground, screaming and cheering like she was at some rock concert.

"Paulina?!...I mean...um...Girl who's name I don't know!..." Danny said quickly, not wanting her to be here and get hurt. She didn't seem to notice the danger or his distress, she was just looking excited.

" Ghost boy!..." Paulina shouted like a total fan girl. ..and catching the attention of the horse ghost who was now charging.

Paulina turned and finally seemed to notice the creature running towards her and looked scared.

" _**Ah!...**_ " She screamed.

Danny flew down and managed to get her out of the way just in time. Now Paulina was in his arms and she was no longer scared it seems, judging by that big grin on her face.

"Oh ghost boy, you saved me again..." Paulina said dreamily.

"Listen um...citizen ...It's not safe here..."Danny said in hesitation to her.

"I'm safe now, thanks to you Ghost Boy ..." Paulina said as she battered her eyelashes at him and Danny almost cringed a bit. Before he could give an actual answer, he heard the horse cause trouble again and he realized he still had a job to do.

"Wait here..." Danny said as he placed her on a nearby rooftop before flying back to the battle field.

"Okay Seabiscuit, time to send you back to the stables..." Danny said as he pulled out his thermos, with the horse being distracted by destroying a nearby dumpster, Danny took advantage of it and sucked him inside.

"Glad that over..." Danny sighed. He suddenly heard cheering and remembered about Paulina.

He flew up and saw her jumping and cheering more when he got close. As soon as he landed on the roof, Paulina ran to cling to him with a wide smile on her pretty face.

" _Oh ghost boy~..."_ Paulina said in a romantic voice, not noticing that it was a one-sided embrace.

"Listen _miss...I_ am glad that you are alright but what we're you doing there exactly?..." Danny asked as he tried to shrug out of her embrace.

"I was on my way to go to the new boutique, there's a sale today but then I saw you fly by and I had to see you. .." Paulina gushed as she sent him a flirtatious look.

"Look...miss...I'm flattered but-

"My name is Paulina by the way...Paulina Sanchez..." She said quickly. Danny blinked at that and then remember that he was pretending not to know who she is.

"Paulina, I'm flattered but you could have gotten hurt there..." Danny said slowly and Paulina pouted.

"I know but I didn't get hurt thanks to you Ghost Boy. .." Paulina said as she suddenly kissed his cheek, taking Danny by surprise.

" Whoa. ..Um...I..." Danny didn't know what to do about now. He might not be that into Paulina anymore but the fact remains that she was a girl...a hot girl and she clearly had the hots for him, or at least his ghost form.

"Anyway ghost boy...I was wondering...if your not busy this Friday night..." Paulina started, trying to make herself look endearing but Danny, in a rare moment of clarity, realized she was going to try and ask him out.

"Uh, oh man, is that the time already...I have to get going...a super heroes job is never done..." Danny said quickly, not wanting to hurt Paulina's feelings by rejection her but not wanting to deal with this now.

Before he could fly three feet away, Paulina grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back.

"Wait, before you go. .." Paulina immediately started writing something down in a tiny notepad and took out a page and handed to him.

Danny noticed that it was her cell number.

"Call me anytime ghost boy..." Paulina winked as Danny merely put her back on ground level before flying home.

Paulina just kept looking up at him, until he was finally out of sight.

"Oh ghost boy, you truly are the man of my wildest dreams..." Paulina sighed dreamily before deciding to head home.

Unknown to the two, somebody was watching the entire situation from a distance.

* * *

"So that is he...I almost would have been impressed with how he handled Tristan..."Grimhilde commented as she had watched the ghost boy fight one of their most volatile horses of the guards.

"He is my enemy and with the amulet at my hand, his defeat and my vengeance is secured..." Aragon said as he was about to summons it's power and transform only for his mother to stop it.

"Wait my son, you are not going to fight him here are you... "Grimhilde asked.

"But of course, he must be punished for his crimes against me..." Aragon shouted.

"Calm yourself my son, I support that but I was wondering about that girl he was with..."Grimhilde said with an interested smirk on her face.

"What do you mean?..." He demanded.

"Do you suppose they are courting?..." She asked, referring to the kiss she had seen. From that distance, she couldn't hear what they were saying but even she could tell that mortal girl was in love with the ghost boy...who was also mortal as well..

"What does that have to do with anything?..." He shouted, confused and angry as well.

"Didn't you tell me that Phantom stole your bride away from you as one of his crimes?..." She reminded.

"What's your point and make it quick, I have vengeance to seek..." The prince said impatiently.

"You will have your battle my son but I believe we should do this as noblemen do..." Grimhilde started.

"What are you suggesting? ..." Aragon asked.

"Phantom stole your bride and ruined you, so I believe it would be justice if you took the girl he loves and made him fight for her back. ..a fight I will make sure that he loses..." The Queen ghost said sinisterly.

Aragon paused as he registered what his mother just said...and considered it. He still wanted a human bride of his own and he wanted to hurt Phantom greatly for what he has done. It was a time honor tradition that knights and noblemen would sometimes fight for the same woman and she would go to the winner. If that girl was indeed Phantom's lover, then she was quite lovely, even more so than that wretched girl who helped influence his sister.

"Now that I think of it, the boy did spend much time with that girl when I made that pageant. .."Aragon said.

"I can understand why, she is comely...even fair...as fair as a _princess,_ wouldn't you say..." Grimhilde said with that dark smirk that was identical to her sons.

"Yes...Like a _princess..."_ Aragon said as many ideas of revenge began forming in his mind involving that human girl.

One way or the other, Danny Phantom will pay. He will make sure of that.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Royal Pain_

 ** _Captured_**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** I hope you all enjoyed chapter 2.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny** : You got that right...

 **GhostWriterGirl-1** : Thanks, I hope this chapter meets standards.

 **AstroGravity Phan** : Thank you JSP ;)

 **Guest** : Thank you for your interpretations, as always they are appreciated. As for the potential Paulina thing, I still haven't thought about it.

 **wiseguy2415** : Thanks wiseguy :)

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	3. Captured

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Royal Pain**

 _ **Chapter 3: Captured**_

With the horse ghost safely trapped inside the Fenton thermos and no more unexpected attacks, Danny finally returned home.. Once there he saw his parents tinkering with their gadgets and Jazz had her nose buried in one of her psychology books.

Same old, same old in the Fenton household.

"Hey Danny, come check this out..." His father Jack summoned. Danny approached and saw his father holding what looked to be a crossbow, with the Fenton family symbol on it, just like many of their other devices.

"A crossbow?...' Danny asked with a brow raised.

"This here is called the Fenton Follower, it's designed to lock on a ghost's ecto signature and once it's locked, the "arrow" is meant to hit the target without missing..."Jack said proudly as he showed off his weapon.

"Really?..."Danny said uneasily. While he had to be careful around his parents when they hunted his ghost half, he had been at least grateful for his father's terrible aim.

"Yeah, really!..."Jack said, oblivious to his son's discomfort.

'Let's go out and test it out..."Jack suggested.

"Sorry dad but I gotta study on...um... **_Manifest Destiny_**!..." Danny said quickly..."The phrase politician used to try and expand across America..." He explained, happy that he managed to absorbed at least _one_ fact in between his naps in class.

"You're Spanish homework can wait, come on..."Jack insisted to his boy but his wife had other ideas.

"Now Jack, that can wait...Go do homework Danny, we'll go out testing and maybe find that Phantom..." Maddie said as she put her mask on to go hunting.

The Fenton parents soon left and once they were out of sight, Jazz turned to her brother in amusement, having heard the entire thing but choosing not to say anything.

'Manifest destiny?...'Jazz asked.

"Yeah, even I was surprised that I remembered that..."The boy shrugged before letting out a yawn

"Another long day?..." Jazz asked sympathetically.

"Kind of, had to deal with Box Ghost three times...I swear he's harder to get rid of than cockroaches and then I had to rein in a wild ghost horse after school..." Danny explained.

"Another victory for the town's proud protector..." Jazz said with a wink.

Danny decided not to bring up the thing with Paulina since he didn't think it was that big of a deal and because he was still feeling a little weird about it. The ghostly teen then left for his room. He didn't exactly lie, he did have to study but not about manifest destiny, today Lancer gave a lot of random facts about European history and he had a bad feeling that a quiz would come soon.

 _"Marie Antoinette was the last queen of France before the revolution, before being sentence to death by guillotine for treason..._ " Danny read his textbook.

Despite originally being idolized by her people, Marie Antoinette was stated to be an inept and outright bad ruler in her time. Born and used to all luxuries of royalty, she was oblivious and irresponsible during an economic crisis which was one of the many things that lead to her downfall.

"Boring..."He yawned, already tired of this.

He continued to read more about monarchies and other stuff like knights, jousts and everything.

All this talk about medieval time reminded him of Dora, one of the few ghosts that was no longer his enemy. The last time he saw her, her kingdom was beginning to adapt to modern time and he knew that Dora wasn't like her brother or Marie Antoinette. Dora actually cared about her people and that made her a good queen.

After a few more minutes, his phone started to ring.

"Hello..." He said into the phone.

" _Emergency officially over..."_ The distinct voice of Sam said on the other line and Danny knew what she meant.

"Hey Sam, I guess your room is just as you left it?..."Danny asked.

" _Yes, for now...I managed to get them to back off by threatening to bring my lawyer into this..."_ The goth girl said.

Danny chuckled but stopped when he didn't hear any laughter from the other side. ... "Wait, your serious?..."He questioned.

 _"Not mine, my grandma's...I told them if they try this once more, I'll_ _sue them for violating my_ _privacy_ and _property..."Sam_ said.

"And that worked?..." Danny asked in shock.

" _With the exception of grandma and me, Manson's will sue over anything...remember when they try to get a restraining order on you when they thought you were making me goth..."_ The goth said bitterly.

"How can I forget..."Danny sighed.

 _"Anyway, my room is safe and if your up for it, we can meet with Tucker and get those smoothies, like I said earlier_..." Sam suggested.

"Sure, I'll meet you there..."Danny said before hanging up.

Grabbing his wallet, he changed into his ghost form and flew out of his room. Eager to have at least a simple afternoon of hanging out with his friends, as if he was actually a normal teenager.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _At the mall_

Paulina was currently shopping at Abyss since the boutique she wanted to go to got ruined by that disgusting horse ghost. That made her upset but at least she got to spend some time with the ghost boy, the man of her wildest dreams.

She even got to kiss him! Which she immediately called Star to brag about...true, it was on the cheek but a kiss is a kiss.

"Now which would the ghost boy like better...The magenta dress or bubblegum pink..."Paulina asked to herself as she compared the two outfits that were beautiful and eye catching. Exactly what she needs to get her man's attention.

Paulina couldn't decide and did what she always did when she couldn't make a decision. She bought both of them and wait for the right occasion to use them. After that, she went to the cosmetic department to stock up on some more make up. All the while, she was thinking about her darling Phantom and the magical moment they shared to do.

It was so romantic...

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _(From Paulina's point of view)._

 _Paulina has just been let out of school. she was on her way to the new boutique, they were having a sale and she never missed those. All the while, she was thinking about a certain special man in her life as she ignore the attention, whistles and cat calls of the other men who passed her way._

 _"Hey beautiful..."One guy said as his friend whistled._

 _"Will you go out with me?..."Another guy asked only to be ignored by the Latina._

 _"So many boys, but there is only one for me..."She thought with a dreamy sigh._

 _She was thinking of her beloved, the towns own ghost boy Danny Phantom who was the man of her wildest dreams and her hearts one true desire. She wondered where he was and what he was doing right about now. She thought that maybe he was saving someone's life, fighting off against a nasty, troublesome ghosts and more importantly, thinking about her as well. Such an idea made her so giddy and light._

 _She has never felt this way about anyone before._

 _She wanted to see him again._

 _She wanted to go out with him. He was the only guy she ever actually liked for more than just popularity and Paulina knew they were meant to be. She wanted to fly off into the sunset with him but alas, he was not here with her now and all she could do is dream. A dream she wants to make a reality, whi_ _ch is why she is on this shopping trip, she wanted to find something alluring to get his attention. However as soon as she got to her destination, she suddenly heard screams and people running away._

 _"What the heck?..."She thought as turned around and_ _then saw what looked to be a wild ghost horse on a rampage, destroying everything in it's path._

 _"A ghost!..."Paulina thought in a panic, a sense of danger in her._

 _However she looked up and saw something that made her forget it as she now had a large smile on her face._

 _It was her ghostly knight in shining armor. The town's defender, the world's dreamiest hunk and her soul mate Danny Phantom, flying in to save the day._

 _"It's the ghost boy..."She thought in excitement as she realized what was happening._

 _He came to save her again! Her beloved hero was now here to courageously protect her against this hideous beast that was threatening her, just like the gallant gentleman he is. Paulina was so entranced that she couldn't move as she was hypnotized by her beloved ghost boy bravely protect her like she was the most precious thing to him. He was simply amazing!_

 _"Oh ghost boy, your so amazing and brave!..." She cheered, just so moved by her beloved ' s actions._

 _He was now looking at her and Paulina was certain that she heard him say her name! It made her feel all light and warm inside._

 _"Ghost boy. .."She said, feeling so happy right now as she felt her heart race._

 _Suddenly she heard noise and turned to see the ghostly horse charming towards her. She screamed, fearing that her beautiful life would be cut short, only to find herself sweat off the ground and into her beloved ' s arms as he carried her off to safety._

 _It was like a dream!_

 _"Oh ghost boy, you saved me again..." Paulina said as she enjoyed being so close to him._

 _She enjoyed being in his arms as he told her how worried he was about her safety. He was so aweeT1 No matter what, Paulina was always her safest when she was with him, in his arms, like right now._

 _He soon left her on a rooftop as Paulina continued to watch his battle as she waited patiently for his return. She was completely mesmerized by him and his actions._

 _He was really amazing and everything. Soon the beast horse ghost was gone and her beloved flew up and he was now in front of her, after heroically protective her and the entre town yet again. Paulina couldn't contain herself as she ran to and embraced him._

 _"Oh ghost boy..."She said as she felt her heart soar._

 _She noticed that he looked a little shy and that made him even more adorable if that was even possible! Her hero was brave enough to face such horrible monsters to protect her, yet could get so shy around her when they were alone..._

 _It was precious!_

 _"Listen miss, I am glad that you are alright...but what we're you doing there exactly?..." He asked her and Paulina was lost in his glowing green eyes._

 _"I was on my way to go to the new boutique, there's a sale today but then I saw you fly by and I had to see you. .." She explained as she sent him her trademark flirty look, though a part of her was confused about something. She_ _was certain he said her name earlier but now he was acting like he didn't remember it._

 _She had to fix that and quick."_

 _Look...miss..."He started but Paulina cut him off._

 _"Paulina, my name is Paulina..." She said. It wasn't exactly an ideal situation if her beloved didn't memorize her name or anything._

 _"Paulina, I'm flattered but you could have gotten hurt there..." He said._

 _Paulina was touched by how much he clearly cared about her. It was a sign that he did love her, she knew it. He was wonderful but he didn't have anything to worry about, because she had him._

 _"I know but I didn't get hurt thanks to you Ghost Boy. .." She said as she kissed him on the cheek. She enjoyed doing that very much._

 _She then looked to him, he was blushing and looking so flustered._

 _Cute!_

 _Paulina realized that they were alone, no losers to interrupt her, no nasty ghosts to cause a problem and no one else to ruin the mood. She had to take advantage of the situation._

 _"Anyway ghost boy...I was wondering...if your not busy this Friday night..." She started but couldn't help but blush a bit, despite usually not being bashful._

 _She had heard that a new French restaurant opened these last few weeks and she was dying to go there .It was beautiful, expensive and really romantic and Paulina knew it would make the perfect first date for them._

 _However, before she could continue, her beloved looked at his watch and then looked alarmed about something._

 _"Is that the time already...I have to get going...a super heroes job is never done..." He said, confusing Paulina greatly until she realized that he was about to leave._

 _ **"No!...** "Paulina thought in dismay as she suddenly grabbed onto him. She's waited a long time to be with him and she couldn't let this moment go without having something to show for it!_

 _Once she had his attention back on her, she used her cutest smile and made herself look as enticing as possible._

 _"Before you go...Call me anytime boy..."She winked after she gave him her phone number._

 _Soon they had to go their separate ways once more but Paulina kept her eyes on him until he was out of sight, still feeling as in love as she ever was with him._

 _He was truly one of a kind, just like her!  
_

 ** _"End of Flashback_**

* * *

Paulina sighed at the memory, overjoyed that she managed to make a little more progress in her quest of winning her beloved ghost boy's heart.

 _"I hope he calls tonight...or is that too soon?.._.'Paulina wondered to herself as kept browsing around.

She came here to stock up on her cosmetic and maybe find something that her ghost boy would like as well. She tried and bought as many beauty care items as possible. She was the most beautiful girl in Casper High and she had an image to uphold.

"Ruby red or Hot pink?..."Paulina asked to herself as she tried lipstick samples.

'Both look fabulous on you..." A sales girl said to her.

"I know..." Paulina said as she decided to take both of them.

'Or rather, you make them look fabulous..." The sales person praised.

"Thank you..."Paulina said as she checked over the rest of the display.

"So, any special man in your life?...'She asked and Paulina nodded.

"Yes, the most special man on earth...'Paulina said as she kept shopping, trying to filter out the pesky salesperson.

"He must be to have someone as beautiful as you..." The salesperson said.

" _A suck-up seller, oh well, let's see what she wants..."_ Paulina thought in annoyance.

"Have you ever tried " _Majesty Royal_ ", it's our newest arrival of perfume..."The sales person said as she presented the perfume... "One sprints of it can entice any man, keep the flame burning as you say...'The woman said as she presented the perfume.

"Really..."Paulina said with interest, she was needing more perfume and if this stuff was as good as she claims it to be, she would need it for her next encounter with her ghost boy.

"Why yes...' The sales woman said as she spayed a bit of the perfume.

Paulina smelled it. It was nice but it wasn't that special compared to all the other brands she had at home.

"I don't know if its...its..."Paulina suddenly felt dizzy, her head was spinning and she suddenly felt to the ground unconscious.

The sales woman only kept looking at her, her eyes glowing read as she looked at the girl who was out like a light.

"Oh...I guess it wasn't perfume after all..." The woman said as she suddenly started glowing and became a ghost with blue skin, red eyes, blonde hair and wearing a dark, medieval like dress.

Queen Grimhilde.

"This was almost too easy...'She said as she took the unconscious girl, became invisible and flew away before anyone noticed anything. Once away in the air, she turned to her large, green ring that served as a link to her son who was still in their castle in the Ghost Zone.

"I have your bride my son...I am on my way home right now..."Grimhilde said to her boy.

'Excellent...'Aragon said to his mother.

"Yes, it is..."Grimhilde said,happy that stage one of their plan has gone well.

Now onto stage 2.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Royal Pain_

 ** _The challenge_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Happy Friday, everyone :)_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** That would be funny...

 **Guest:** In regards to Aragon, I guess it was hypocritical but he's a tyrant and doesn't care what he does as long as he gets his way. His mother is no different.

Also as for the thing with Danny, I'm glad you liked it. I know that in most of my Danny Phantom fanfics I have Danny despising Paulina, but that's mostly due to being pestered by her after revealing his secret. Here this takes place before PP and after Flirting with disaster. Danny doesn't like Paulina like he used to, he still finds her attractive and doesn't want to hurt her but he is no longer her spell, so this is my portrayal of how he'd react at this point.

 **GhostWriterGirl-1:** Thanks, I hope you enjoyed this one as well.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	4. The challenge

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Royal Pain**

 ** _Chapter 4:_** _ **The challenge**_

 _At the Castle_

Prince Aragon passed around impatiently as he awaited for his mother to arrive with his new bride. It's been over an hour since she departed into the human world to carry out her task and he has been waiting ever since and since Aragon wasn't a very patient person at all, he was in a bad mood...or worse than usual that is. So he decided to do what he always did when he was bored and in a bad mood: take it out on the servants.

"You call this tea!?..." He shouted as he threw his glass against the wall, scaring his servant.

"Forgive me your majesty..."The maid whimpered at the sight of his anger.

"Get out of my sight you worthless fool..." He spat as he watched the servant run for her very afterlife.

She was afraid of him just like the rest of his kingdom. Good! That was how his rule was for 1600 years and he was going to keep it that way. It was how he kept his power so strong over the centuries in the first place.

"All as it should be, my kingdom back in my control, ruling through might and fear and soon revenge and the human bride I always wanted. .." He said to himself as he continued to wait, despite how agonizing it was for him.

Suddenly his mother came through the doors, carrying an unconscious living human girl in her arms. Aragon gave a devilish smile at that.

"Finally..." He said as he got up from his throne.

"You didn't have any trouble?..." He asked as he examined the still knocked out girl.

While he didn't really care at all for the female, he was pleased to see that she was lovelier in person. Long black hair with an exotic kind of beauty and he knew that she would look marvelous next to him. He wanted the perfect human bride and as far as looks go, the girl meets expectations. All that remained was obedience but he will make sure that she learns that soon enough.

"Of course not my son, you know that I always manage to get my way..." His mother Grimhilde said with a smile.

"Good, take her to the bridal chambers to get her ready and inform me when she wakes up. I got a message to send..." Aragon said as he went to summon his royal messenger.

"As you wish my son..."Grimhilde said before turning to one of the cowardly servants... "Did you not just hear my son's order?! _**MOVE!**_..."She yelled at the two guards who immediately grabbed the unconscious Paulina to take her to her destination.

 _"Oh how I have missed this..."_ Grimhilde thought happily as she then began to give more orders.

She might not be queen anymore but she was _still_ entitled to power. She was after all, the mother of the rightful ruler of this kingdom and she deserve the respect and power that she missed out of due to her imprisonment in the Unworld but never again. She was back and she was here to stay and make sure her son's reign flourishes. She had been there to support her husband and groomed her son into becoming a mighty ruler. Her son Aragon was always meant to be a great king and she would be there to support him and all of his power.

"Anything else your majesty?..." One of the servants nervously asked the (former) queen and mother of their tyrant.

"Bring me my tea, no milk and two sugars..." She ordered to the servant who bowed and proceeded to do just that.

"Oh, it's good to be back..." Grimhilde said pleased.

She was back in her castle where she belonged and this time, she intended to stay there. Supporting her son and king from the sidelines as he became the kind of ruler he was always destined to be.

One with an iron fist, just like his father before him, she would make sure of it.

* * *

 _Later_

 _In the bridal chambers_

Paulina began to stir awake and felt a sharp headache form that caused her to hiss. She opened her eyes and still felt a little dizzy.

"Ugh...What happened?..." She muttered as she rubbed her head, only to feel something on it... "Huh?..." Paulina said as she took out her compact mirror and saw that she was wearing some kind of tiara with a weird design.

It almost looked like some kind of emerald in the shape of a creepy skull.

"What the heck?..." She said in confusion as she tried to take it off but it was stuck.

She also looked around to see that she was in an unfamiliar room. She wasn't at home, one of her friends houses and the last thing she remembered was shopping at the mall in order to find something to help her woo her beloved ghost boy. Then it was all a big blank.

"Where am I?..." She asked to herself.

"Oh, I see that you are finally awake..." Grimhilde said as she entered the room with one of her ladies in waiting.

"Inform my son..." She ordered to one of her lackeys who then left to do just that.

"Who are you suppose to be? Where am I? What's going on here?..." Paulina demanded, fear and anger obvious in her tone.

She could tell that this lady was a ghost just by the fact that she was floating of all things. She also had blue skin, red eyes and blonde hair and she was dressed lin something suitable for a Renaissance faire. Paulina gulped, wondering how and why she got here.

"Watch your tone girl...You are in the presence of royalty...but since this is a happy day, I will indulge you... Grimhilde said smugly... "My name is Grimhilde, the mother or Prince Aragon, the rightful ruler of this Kingdom and your future mother in law. .." The female ghost said smugly.

"What?!..." Paulina exclaimed in shock. .. "what the heck are you talking about?..."Paulina said in an outraged tone of voice.

Mother-in-law? Royalty? Prince? What the heck was going on here?!

"You have been chosen to become my son's bride and become a princess...You should feel very excited..." Grimhilde said with a smug smile.

"Wait?...Princess? ..."Paulina blinked in confusion.

"Yes, princess... That is unless that troublesome Phantom wins you back, which I highly doubt..."Grimhilde said, already hating the boy despite not even meeting him yet.

That was because he messed with her son, and that means that he messed with her as well. And _no one_ messes with Grimhilde of the crown of Aragon and got away with it!

"Wait...Did you say _"Phantom"?_ As in Danny Phantom, the ghost boy?..." Paulina asked with interest and even got into Grimhilde face, much to the latter surprise.

"Yes that ghost boy. He made the fatal error of going against my son and he will pay dearly when he comes here to fight my son for your hand in marriage. .." Grimhilde said darkly but blinked when the girl's eyes began to sparkle with excitement.

 _ **"MARRIAGE?**_ !..." Paulina screamed in shock and amazement.

"Yes marriage, as I said your lover boy had gone against my son and will suffer. He now must come here to fight for you back and if he fails and he _will,_ my son will be avenged and you will marry him and-..."As Grimhilde explained the situation to her hostage, Paulina was lost in her own little world after hearing the words _"Phantom", "fight"_ and _"hand in marriage"._

" _I can't believe this! This is like something out of a fairy_ tale.."Paulina thought dreamily... "So let me get this straight, your son kidnaps me and wants to marry me and make me a princess and my ghost boy will come to fight against him for my hand?..." Paulina asked in excitement.

"Yes, that's the situation..." Grimhilde said in annoyance.

"I can't believe this..." Paulina swooned... " _I always dreamed it but I never thought it would actually happen. .."_ She thought in giddy.

She knew she and her ghost boy were meant to be and Paulina was destined for a fairy tale like romance. Now she was going to watch him fight against a real prince for her hand in marriage, he'll rescue her and fly her off into the sunset to live happily ever after.

This was perfect!

"Anyway come now, it's time to get you ready for the duel..."Grimhilde said as her two ladies in waiting brought a pink, princess gown for the girl who looked at it critically.

"You don't expect me to wear that, I can't let my ghost boy see me in that tacky thing..." Paulina whined.

The dress was like a thousand years out of style! it was pink with hearts and it looked like it was made of silk of all things! It was totally not her style and Paulina had very good style, she was voted best dressed in the year book this year!

"Pretty princesses must be seen, not heard..." Grimhilde said rudely, not liking that she had talked back to her.

"Hey, if I am going to watch the love of my life prove his love for me by fighting for my hand, I want to look good for it..." Paulina suddenly pulled out a mini notebook and her pink pen and began drawing something. A moment later, she showed the servants the kind of dress she wanted to wear.

It was a hot pink dress that resembled the one she wore for her quinceanera but more fairy tale like, with even a matching pink hennin to go with the "princess" look. She then handed it to one of the ladies in waiting.

"Make sure to use Egyptian cotton fabric...I don't touch silk or polyester..." She said with a shudder to the servant who looked at Grimhilde for orders.

 _"She's already acting like a real_ _princess..."_ Grimhilde sighed before nodding.

At least the girl wasn't resisting or trying to escape, which made her job easier. Either she was stupid or totally confident that Danny Phantom would defeat her son and rescue her. Devotion like that was almost kind of sweet.

And Grimhilde _hated_ sweet.

"The duel will be held at 6:00pm and the entire kingdom will be present to watch it, make sure she is ready by then..." She said to her servant who began to tend to their future princess.

As the Queen mother had left to get ready for the upcoming battle, Paulina waited patiently for her dress to be made, all the while excitement brewed within her as she awaited for her handsome knight in ghostly armor to come for her like he always has.

" _Oh my ghost boy, I await for thee..."_ Paulina swooned as she fantasized him rushing over her like a knight on a Nobel steed, to courageously fight for her love and freedom.

It was like all of her wildest fantasies come to life, where her dashing hero would save the beautiful damsel in distress from whoever was foolish enough to threaten her. She imagined that after he defeated Prince whatever- his - name is by total force, he would take her in his arms, kiss her and fly her away to their happily ever after, like she has always dreamed.

She could hardly wait!

* * *

 _In Amity Park_

 _With Team Phantom_

The trio had just left the smoothie place, happily chatting about recent events like they were just normal kids...almost anyway.

"So what do you guys suggest that we do now? Catch a movie? Bowling? Mega video game match at my place? ..."Danny suggested.

"I vote for all of the above..."Tucker said with a grin.

"I am in..." Sam said as well.

"Okay,so,which should we do first?..." He asked.

"Video games/Movie/Bowling..." All three said in union and blinked, realizing what has just happened. Danny then noticed that friends got a mischievous look on their faces.

"Rock paper scissors..." Sam stated.

"Yes..." Danny and Tucker said in union.

The trio did the first round and the boys were dismayed that they both got rock and Sam got pampered.

"Aw man..." Tucker whined.

"Oh yes, I have been dying to see the new Femalian movie..." Sam said smugly.

"Why does she always win at this anyway?..."Tucker questioned and Danny shrugged..

However before they could do anything, suddenly an arrow flew and almost hit them.

"What the heck?..."Danny shouted as he looked around and saw that there was no one nearby that could have shot that.

"What's happening?..." Tucker asked in confusion.

"There's a note attached to it..." Sam said as she began to untie the piece of paper that was on the arrow. However upon reading it, her eyes widened and then narrowed in disbelief.

"I don't believe this!..." Sam shouted in outrage, much to her friends surprise.

'What is it?..." Danny asked as he glanced at the message and then his jaw dropped.

It was a letter challenging for a duel and he also was a portrait of Paulina dressed as a princess! What the heck?!

 _"To Danny Phantom..._

 _"I have captured the lovely lady Paulina of the human land of Amity Park. If you ever want to see her again, you must come to the Kingdom of Aragon to fight for her hand and freedom in a duel between noblemen. This duel will consist of three challenges and the girl shall be given to the winner. Come alone at precisely 6:00pm in human world time, if not, then you surrender your rights to her._

 _-Yours truly, Prince Aragon, the RIGHTFUL ruler of the realm of Aragon."_

 _" **ARAGON?!**_..." Danny shouted in disbelief... "I can't believe this..." He said.

"Me neither, " _the girl shall be given to the winner?!_ "...Is he for real?..." Sam shouted in disgust at the blatant sexism displayed here.

"Sam, you're missing the big picture... Aragon is back and he kidnapped Paulina..." Danny pointed out.

Sam looked annoyed at that but nodded... "Yeah, I get it..."She grumbled, unable to believe this.

"If Aragon is back, then that means something must have happened to Dora..." Danny said in concern for one of his only ghostly allies... "

Sam realized his point was valid there. She really didn't like Paulina, heck she outright hated the girl but she knew that they couldn't just leave her with that creep Aragon. Not to mention that Queen Dora was one of their friends and if her jerk of a brother was back on the throne, than that meant that he must have done something to her and Sam was kind of worried for the female ruler.

"I gotta get going, what time is it?..." Danny asked Tucker.

"4:45 pm..." Tucker said as he looked at his PDA.

"I got to get going, come on..." Danny said as he quickly transformed into his ghostly form of Danny Phantom.

He soon grabbed both of his friends and flew as fast as possible to Fenton Works. All the while, he wondered how the heck this could even happen and why this stuff only seemed to happen to him!

" _A deranged ghost prince kidnaps one of my fan girls and issues a fight for her in a medieval ghostly kingdom, I swear that only I seem to go through this kind of stuff..._ " He thought in exasperation as he kept on flying to save Paulina, defeat Aragon, help Dora reclaim her throne and kingdom and save the day.

Jut another typical day for Danny Phantom.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Royal Pain_

 ** _Princess Paulina_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Message has been sent and things are heating up!

Stay tune for the next chapter...

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** You got that right buddy.

 **wiseguy2415:** Thanks.

 **GhostWriterGirl -1:** I couldn't have said it better myself girl.

 **Ms Frizzle :** Thank you, I try to keep it in character.

 **Guest:** Thank you, I a glad that you enjoyed it.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	5. Princess Paulina

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Royal Pain**

 ** _Chapter 5: Princess Paulina_**

Danny, Sam and Tucker had arrived to Fenton Works and were preparing for their latest rescue mission. Danny's parents were out hunting right now and they were happy since that meant that they could use the weapons without sneaking pass them.

"I got the specter speeder up and running Danny...'Tucker said in the driver seat of it.

"Are you guys sure this is safe? I mean the letter said that I had to show up alone...'Danny pointed out.

"And you will...Remember that the letter says that you have to show us at the _duel_ alone, while your fighting off Aragon, we'll sneak in and get Paulina out before Aragon or anyone else notices...'Tucker explained their plan once more.

"I still can't believe we're risking our necks for that shallow witch...'Sam muttered under her breath and Danny frowned at that.

"Hey I know that you don't like her Sam but we can't leave her with Aragon...I know Paulina can be a little...you know...but she doesn't deserve this...'Danny pointed out.

"I know and you are right...Even I wouldn't wish her that..."Sam said with some annoyance... "And how exactly are we going to explain to her that we are helping "The Ghost Boy" again?..."She said sarcastically.

"We'll think of something on the way, now come on...'Danny said impatiently as he calculated the directions to Dora's realm in the Specter Speeder

"Okay, so while I try to keep Aragon busy, you guys try and find Dora too...'Danny reminded as he put more weapons in the speeder, including the new Fenton Follower crossbow, which he had a feeling would serve his needs this evening.

"Got it...'Sam said more willingly now.

"It's already five, we need to get going...'Danny said as he changed into his ghost form and entered the Zone, with Tucker and Sam following behind in the speeder.

They were off to rescue their classmate, Queen Dora and her kingdom from Aragon's nasty clutches.

" _I hope she's alright..._ 'Danny thought in concern.

He knew that Aragon was a bad guy and from what Sam told him, he had no respect for women and Paulina must be scared out of her mind, she wasn't half as tough as Sam was and she was probably curled someplace, hoping someone would come and rescue her.

She must be so scared right now.

* * *

 _In Castle Aragon_

 _In the Bride's Chambers_

"Be sure to use light pink, it compliments me more..."Paulina ordered as the ghostly ladies in waiting were giving her a manicure.

They were preparing her for the duel of her life and she was being pampered and prepared like a real princess. They were doing her hair, make up, nails and her dress was finally being prepared. They were preparing her for when her dashing hero charges in her to rescue her like she always dreamed.

"Like this milady...'The ghostly woman said as she finished filing the nails.

Paulina examined her nails critically and smiled, they were at her level of approval.

"Very good, now onto my toes, I won't have this day ruined by a poor pedicure..." She ordered as she stuck her feet to them. They did as she said, beautifying her for her precious ghost boy.

" _OH GHOST BOY!..._." Paulina thought in excitement as she couldn't stop thinking about him.

He was so handsome, strong, brave and heroic and she knew that they were always meant to be. Ever since the moment he first saved her life, she knew that he would be her beloved, her handsome princess charming and knight in shining armor.

He was even going to face off against a real prince for her hand!

 _"Oh~...'_ She cooed internally as she was being pampered by the servants.

Soon her hair and nails where done and then more servants appeared, carrying in her new dress that was exactly the way she wanted it to be.

"Finally, what took so long?...'She said in annoyance.

'We are sorry for the wait milady, it took a while to find the shade you desire...'One of them said.

Paulina ignored it and wanted to put the dress on. The ghostly servants then helped her get dress. Paulina soon found herself wearing the new, beautiful, pink princess dress and she wanted to see how she looked in it.

"Bring me a mirror, a big one...I want to see...'She said in excitement.

The servants brought one and Paulina squealed in excitement. She was so beautiful, she looked exactly like a beautiful princess. The dress was everything she ever dreamed off...now all that was missing was a handsome ghost boy to complete her dream.

"It's perfect..."She said as she admired her beautiful gown and how she looked in it.

"Prince Aragon and Lady Grimhilde want to see her, it is nearing 6 and they want to see her...'A new servant appeared to tell them.

"Has my ghost boy come to fight for me yet?..."She asked in excitement.

"I do not know, all I know is that Prince Aragon is summoning your presence NOW..." The servant said, making Paulina pout.

" _I don't care if he IS a prince, the ghost boy is the one I want..._ 'Paulina thought in annoyance but found herself being guided away from the bridal chambers.

"Come along milady..."The two ghosts said as they guided her out.

 _"The ghost boy will be here soon, he'll beat prince whatever-his-name-is and then he'll be all mine._..'She thought in excitement as she was being sent to the throne room.

* * *

 _In the dungeon_

Dora was struggling to break free from her chains but still no luck. It's only been a day and she just knew that her brother was ruining all of the progress she made to the kingdom, hurting their people and so many more atrocities, all thanks to their wicked mother.

She wasn't going to give up, she would escape one way or the other and then...oh, her brother and her mother would answer for their crimes.

"Just you wait...'She thought in fury as she continued to struggle to break free but without her amulet, she had no power.

"Are you still trying to escape? Stupid girl, you must know that you have already lost...'Grimhilde mocked, but Dora growled.

"You and Aragon will pay for this!...'She screamed as she continued to struggle.

"Silly girl, let it go...It's important to know when you cannot win...'Grimhilde said in a sinister tone.

Dora just glared at her in disgust and rage. Those were the same words she uttered to her when she forbade her from attending the princess costume ball when she was still alive. A princess in a nearby kingdom was throwing a costume ball to celebrate her engagement to a handsome princess and Dora wanted to attend, since her daily life consisted of countless lessons and being ordered around by her mother, father and brother. She only wanted to have some fun and maybe meet a nice royal who would take her away from her own kingdom.

Her mother wouldn't let her since her father was having a war meetings that week and she didn't want any " _distractions"_. Dora still didn't understand how her going to a party would have distracted her father since he hardly notice her existence at all.

"I am not beaten, be sure to know that one way or another, I will be out of these chains... _mother._.."Dora spat the last word almost like it was a curse.

"If your done with empty threats, I actually did come here for a reason... I got wonderful news, your brother is getting married...or he will be soon...'Grimhilde said with a dark smirk.

"What?..."Dora said in alarm, unable to believe this. Her brother was up to his old tricks again

'And to make it especially nice, the girl he is marrying is...or rather was involved with that troublesome Phantom boy that helped you betray him...'Grimhilde said smugly.

" _What? Lady Sam has been captured again?..._ 'Dora thought in fear for her friend.

"Yes, lovely girl...Miss Paulina will make the perfect princess for your brother...'Grimhilde said with a smirk.

 _"Paulina?..._ 'Dora thought in surprise. While that name rang a bell, this meant that Lady Sam was not her brother's target anymore...but this meant he was still going to force an innocent girl to be his bride out of his own egoism.

"Anyway, I just wanted to inform you the happy news...especially since your brother will soon be avenged after he defeats that ghost child and makes his woman his new princess..."The former queen said smugly once more.

You won't get away with this..."Dora shouted.

"Oh, but we have...'Grimhilde said with triumph... 'Anyway, I should be off, the duel is starting soon and I have to help your brother... Ta...Ta..."Grimhilde said as she walked out.

"Oh! When I get my hands on you both-..."Dora shouted as she continued to try and break her chaims for her freedom.

She was NOT going to let her brother get away with this, she would defeat him, free her kingdom and whatever poor, innocent soul that was unfortunante enough to be targeted by him. She was no longer that scared little princess that knuckled under those around her, she was a QUEEN now and she was not going to be pushed around ever again ,especially by her family.

One way or the other, she would get out of these chains and then she'll let them have it.

One way or the other.

* * *

 _In the throne room_

Grimhilde was now with her son as they awaited the arrival of his new bride and future princess. Suddenly a girl dressed in a beautiful pink princess gown was pushed into the room, though she looked stubborn and disinterested in being here.

"How do you like her, my son? She certainly looks like a real princess..."Grimhilde said as she dragged Paulina closer so her son could get a better look.

"Yes mother, she is comely enough..." Aragon said, not so much in interest as he was just stating facts.

"Who the heck are you suppose to be?...'Paulina said, not liking the way he was looking at her.

Not to mention that this guy wasn't all that good looking, even as a prince. He had really creepy, pale blue skin, mean looking red eyes, the nastiest hair cut she has ever seen and he was dressed so bleak and depressing like. He looked the an ANTI-Prince Charming more than anything. Royalty or not, even if she didn't have her precious ghost boy in her life, she wouldn't go near this guy even if he _could_ give her tiaras, gold and the works.

She was a woman of _standards_ after all.

"Princesses do not speak unless spoken to! Remember that..."Aragon barked, making Paulina flinch at his hostility... "However to answer your question, I am Prince Aragon, the rightful ruler of this domain and by the end of this evening, you shall be the human bride I deserve..."He pointed to her.

"Not unless my ghost boy wins me back...'Paulina said the last bit playfully and failed to register how angry Aragon was getting.

"He won't...I will make sure of it..."Aragon said in fury.

"Anyway, it is nearing time for the duel, take her to the arena...'Prince Aragon ordered.

"What?..."Paulina asked in confusion.

"My son here and Phantom will be fighting and the entire kingdom will be watching...You will have a private place to watch the fight and so I can make sure that you won't try and escape...'Grimhilde said as if it was obvious.

 _"Yeah right, like I would miss the chance to watch my love fight for my honor...'_ Paulina thought but wisely(for once), chose not to speak out.

However before they could take her away, a new servants ran into the room with a startled look on his face.

"You're majesty...'The servant said upon bowing to him.

"WHO DARES INTERUPT ME?!...'Aragon bellowed, his anger almost activating his amulet.

"Please forgive me sire but the ghostly boy Danny Phantom has just arrived..."The messenger said in a cowardly fashion.

"Phantom?...'Aragon repeated.

"MY GHOST BOY IS HERE!..."Paulina was bouncing up and down in excitement, much to Grimhilde's annoyance at her antics.

"Send him to the arena!..."Aragon ordered

"What's wrong Aragon? Can't do it yourself?..." A new voice called and the group turned to see Danny Phantom standing there will an angry expression.

"Phantom!..."Aragon shouted in fury, his anger building inside him.

"Ghost boy! You came for me!..."Paulina shouted in glee.

"So this is the boy..."Grimhilde muttered as she eyed him.

Looks like Danny Phantom has come to try and save the day and his girl but this was one fight Grimhilde would make sure that he loses.

One way or the other.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Royal Pain_

 ** _The Duel: Round One_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Wiseguy2415:** That's alright, glad you enjoyed it.

 **Invader Johnny:** Yeah 'BOTH" is the real answer to that question.

 **AstroGravityPhan:** As stated before, Paulina is being unrealistic and just assumes Danny will save her and they will "live happily ever after".

 **Guest:** Thanks you, I'm glad you enjoyed my irony.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	6. The Duel: Round One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Royal Pain**

 ** _Chapter 6: The Duel: Round One_**

 _Previously_

 _Aragon, Grimhilde and Paulina saw a new run into the room with a startled look on his face._

 _"You're majesty...'The servant said upon bowing to him._

 _" **WHO DARES INTERUPT ME?**!...'Aragon bellowed, his anger almost activating his amulet._

 _"Please forgive me sire but the ghostly boy Danny Phantom has just arrived..."The messenger said in a cowardly fashion._

 _"Phantom?...'Aragon repeated._

 _"MY GHOST BOY IS HERE!..."Paulina was bouncing up and down in excitement, much to Grimhilde's annoyance at her antics._

 _"Send him to the arena!..."Aragon ordered_

 _"What's wrong Aragon? Can't do it yourself?..." A new voice called and the group turned to see Danny Phantom standing there with an angry expression._

 _"_ _Phantom!..."Aragon shouted in fury, his anger building inside him._

 _"_ _Ghost boy! You came for me!..."Paulina shouted in glee._

 _"_ _So this is the boy…"Grimhilde muttered as she eyed him._

 _Looks like Danny Phantom has come to try and save the day and his girl but this was one fight Grimhilde would make sure that he loses._

 _One way or the other._

* * *

 _Present time_

Danny had just arrived to the castle, glaring daggers at Aragon who was returning them in full force. He had arrived to Castle Aragon about a few minutes ago and busted his way trhough the guards who all tried to apprehend him or whatever.

He soon saw Paulina next to Aragon, wearing a princess dress and that stupid ghostly tiara Sam had warned him about before coming here. Thankfully she didn't look like she was hurt.

"Oh ghost boy, I knew you would come…" Paulina said as she ran to him only to be restrained by two of the guards.

"I don't think so…"Grimhilde said, not wanting her little tool to get away.

"Let her go…"Danny said as his hands glowed in warning, seeing that they were holding Paulina, though she didn't seem to be struggling in their grasps.

"Oh ghost boy...you really are my knight in shining armor..."Paulina internally swooned, not at all bothered by the guards restraining her by the arms since, she figured soon enough, she would be in the arms of her one true love.

"Not on your afterlife…" Grimhilde said as she stood in front of him.

"Who the heck are you supposed to be?...'Danny said rudely as he eyed the ghost woman.

She was a plump female ghost with blue-ish skin, red eyes and wearing a red and black medieval gown and she basically reeked " _Evil Queen"_ all over her. Danny immediately knew that he didn't like her and that she was going to be trouble.

"Rude little twit…I am Grimhilde, the queen mother of this kingdom and will be addressed as such…" She said as her eyes were glowing red in warning.

"So your his mom? I was wondering how he turned out like this...'Danny quipped and Grimhilde was looking angry,

"Insolent boy, how dare you speak against the Royal blood and ectoplasm of the Aragonian crown..."Grimhilde shouted as her eyes and hands were glowing red.

"Sorry but I live in a democracy..." Danny said cheekily to the wicked queen ghost.

"I will deal with him mother…'Aragon said as he was now in front of his enemy, all to eager for this change.

"I see you have arrived, young knave…'Aragon said with a glare.

"I'm giving you one warning Aragon, release her now before I have to kick your scaly butt…' Danny said cheekily to his enemy.

" _Oh ghost boy…"_ Paulina swooned as the two ghosts were glaring at each other, obviously about to fight over her.

It made her heart flutter to know how much her ghost boy wanted her to the point that he would fight against another man...a _prince_...just to be with her. It was practically her dream come true.

"Never…"Aragon's hands suddenly started glowing and he pointed to Paulina who suddenly disappeared.

 **"** **NO!** Where is she?! What did you do with her?!..." Danny demanded as his hands started glowing.

"I will not say! If you ever want to see her again, you will have to fight for her like a noble man in the arena…'Aragon said seriously.

"Why don't I fight you right now…" Danny said as he sent a blast, only for Aragon's to easily dodge it, thanks to his amulet advancing his sense.

"Oh, we will…To the arena…"Aragon said as his amulet started glowing and he was gone as well.

Suddenly to of the guards suddenly grabbed Danny by the arms and were leading him to the battle field.

"This way knave…"The first guard said as he dragged the ghost boy.

"His highness doesn't like to be kept waiting…"The other said.

"I thought you guys liked serving Dora, where is she?..."Danny asked, remembering these two guards from his last visit here, after Aragon was gone. While they didn't exactly talked, he knew they, along with the rest of the kingdom, liked serving Dora.

"We do not know…and even so…Aragon is back in power and it's our duty to serve him…"The guard said, though Danny could tell that whatever loyalty he had for the prince, it was out of fear.

Danny sighed, seeing no other alternative but to go through with this, Aragon wanted a fight, well he was going to give him one he won't ever forget.

 _"_ _I hope Tucker and Sam find them soon…"_ Danny thought as he was being sent to the arena.

* * *

 _With Tucker and Sam_

The two human teenagers managed to easily faze into the castle and were dismayed to see some guards around.

"Man, this place is crawling…"Tucker said as they were hiding behind some decorative plants to avoid unwanted and potentially _dangerous_ eyes.

"We're gone need to think of a way to sneak past them…and I think I got an idea…'Sam said as she suddenly saw two guards leaving what looked to be a closet.

Once she was certain that no one was around to look, she immediately ran there and was pleased by what she saw. Armor…lots and lots of armor that was identical to what the guards were wearing.

"Bingo…"Sam said.

"Come on Tucker…its disguise time…"She said to the techno geek.

"Now you're talking…'Tucker said as he ran inside to get the armor.

A few minutes later, the two of them out and were now wearing the royal guard uniforms, including the helmets to hide their faces, just in case.

"Quick thinking Sam, and when we find Paulina…she won't even recognize us…" Tucker said as he adjusted his disguise.

"Let's hope…" Sam said as she and Tucker were now walking freely, happy to see that a lot of the guards were walking instead of floating and might not ask questions. They were blending in, not sticking out and that made things easier for them.

"You two, where are you going?..."A ghost, probably the head guard called them.

" _Uh oh_ …" They both thought but tried to remain cool.

"Yes sir…"Sam said using a deep, man voice to avoid suspicion.

"All guards are required to head to the arena and guard the perimeter as well as the prince's bride, to make sure that nothing gets in the way of the battle…" The guys said.

Sam and Tucker's eyes widen, realizing that he might have been referring to Paulina. Suddenly Tucker, out of a rare moment of cleverness, addressed the guard before Sam did, with some confidence in himself.

"We are on our way sir…To guard the new princess…'Tucker said to him, playing it cool. Sam picked up what he was doing and quickly nodded as well.

"Well get on it, the duel is starting soon…"He barked as he pointed in one direction.

"Yes sir…"The both said in union as they went to that direction, where the other guards are heading...no doubt to wherever they were holding Paulina.

"What luck, right Sam…" Tucker whispered to her.

"Don't jinx it, we still have to get to Paulina first.…'Sam whispered back, trying not to show her distaste.

She really hated Paulina but she knew she couldn't just ignore her like this. She was a shallow witch but Aragon was a dangerous ghost and as much as she despised her, she didn't wish her to be stuck with him. So here she was stuck, facing danger to defeat Aragon, help Dora and rescue her hated rival Paulina Sanchez.

 _"_ _This was really, REALLY bittersweet…."_ Sam thought as she and Tucker followed the guards who were unwittingly making their job a whole lot easier.

For once…

* * *

 _At the arena_

Danny was roughly pushed in by the guards and soon saw that the entire kingdom was there to watch the fight and Aragon was at the end of the ring, wearing a weird kind of armor and he was sending him a dirty look. Danny wasted no time in returning it.

He also saw his mother Grim-whatever-her-name-is standing in the center of the ring, with a smug look on her face. It looks like she was going to be the referee or something.

 _"This is so typical._.." Danny thought as Aragon's mom was announcing.

"This duel will consist of three challenges of the ancient Aragon traditions…Both warriors will compete in challenges of strength, intelligence and bravery, the one with the most victories in the end shall be the victor and win the hand of the fair maiden…" Grimhilde said as she pointed to a nearby tower.

Danny looked up and saw that Paulina was in the tower, waving at him with a weird look on her face.

"And just so you know, the tiara she is wearing has a spell that bounds her to the tower and she can only be freed by whoever wins the duel…'Grimhilde said to Danny, making him glare hard.

"You guys aren't serious…"Danny said, unable to believe this.

"As per Aragonian tradition, transformations are forbidden but all other powers are fair play…" Grimhidle said.

"I will not need to transform to beat the likes of him…" Aragon said arrogantly.

"Wanna bet, Lizard breath …" Danny shot at him.

"Why you…"Aragon said as his eyes were glowing and he almost began to morph.

"Son, calm yourself…" Grimhilde scowled.

"The first challenge is the joust, both challengers shall mount their noble steeds…The first one knocked off their horse loses…and remember, ghost powers are allowed except transformation…."Grimhilde shouted as the crowd was shouting in anticipation for the duel.

"Let's get this over with…" Danny said as he saw the guards bring out a ghostly horse and cringed when he recognized it as the wild horse ghost he fought earlier.

"I should have guessed…"Danny sighed, but seeing no way out of this.

As he tried to approach the horse that was growling at him of all things, Aragon and Grimhilde were talking.

"Grand idea mother, using Tristan like this again…" Aragon said to her.

"Every single one of our guards who tried to mount him has been knocked off or attacked…This shall be an easy victory for you, my son…"She said to him as he mounted his own steed.

"Oh, I am sure it will be..."Aragon said with a sinister smirk on his face, anticipating a quick victory.

As soon as both ghosts were on the opposite sides of the arena, with Danny having difficulty on Tristan who was trying to knock him off like he was a bull and even snarling as well.

" ** _WHOA!_** HEEL! HEEL!..."Danny shouted as he tried to remain on the stupid horse.

" ** _BEGIN!..."_** Grimhilde shouted as the first match began.

* * *

 _Inside the tower_

Paulina still felt like she was living a dream but she knew that she was awake and she was so happy. She was in a real life tower, watching the love of her life fight for her hand…She felt like she was Rapunzel, Cinderella and Snow White all wrapped in one. Only this was real and once it was over, she would have a real happy ending with her soul mate.

"Oh, ghost boy…" Paulina swooned as she could see him mounting on his noble steed, about to fight for her.

He looked so dreamy in that armor, like a real knight…He really was _her_ knight in shining armor.

"Oh, I can't wait to tell everybody in school about this…speaking of which…"Paulina pulled out her cell phone, wanting to text all of her friends and followers about this. Oh they will all be _so_ jealous!

To her dismay, she had no bars…

"Hey! Where can I get some cell service here?..."Paulina whined, wanting to let everyone know that she was a few battles away from living happily ever after.

"What is this " _cell service_?..."One of the servants asked in a clueless tone.

Paulina rolled her eyes and pouted. It looks like she would have to wait until after her beloved ghost boy won and took her to a place with cell service so she could blog what was no doubt, the biggest event in her teenaged life.

She decided to just go back to watching the fight, and her eyes were on her future man, so gallantly fighting on her behalf.

* * *

 _Back with Danny_

Danny was now on the still snarling Tristan who was trying to shake him off, but Danny was holding on strong.

"Come on Seabiscut…If you're going to attack someone…then attack Prince Pain-in-the-but…"Danny ordered as he saw Aragon about to come in on his own flying horse with his lance in hand.

"Meet your end ghost boy!...'Aragon shouted as he came in hot.

"Not happening…"Danny said as he sent an ice blast, since ghost powers were allowed, as long as you weren't knocked off the horse.

 **"** ** _AH_!...**'Aragon shouted, using his powers to melt off the exec ice off of him.

Unfortunately, the action just made Tristan even more restless, making Danny have trouble trying to remain on him, and fight off Aragon who was now attacking at full force.

"Have at thee knave!...'Aragon shouted as he went at him.

"No…"Danny shouted as his scream made Tristan run faster…and dodge Aragon's hit fortunately.

"Huh…Oh…This could work…"Danny suddenly had an idea.

Even if he can't control this horse, he was fast and moving a lot and even if he will have trouble hitting Aragon, maybe he could still dodge him.

"Alright Seabiscuit…Do your stuff…"Danny shouted as the horse moved even wilder…With one hand hanging on the rains and his legs cling as well, he used his one free hand to hold his lance, preparing for whatever Aragon did.

"Take this cur…"Aragon shouted as he swung his lance but missed due to Tristan's wild movements.

"No thanks…"Danny said as he swung his lance and even up hitting Aragon's shield, he kept swinging wildly, as it was his only real effecting way of dodging his blows.

"What's going on here? This is supposed to be a joust! Not a circus act!..." Grimhilde shouted in outrage.

"You insolent fiend…"Aragon shouted as he kept his anger rising but he couldn't allow himself to transform…not yet at least.

"Royal Pain…:Danny shouted at his adversary as he sent an eye beam from his eyes, stunning Aragon for a moment, which Danny quickly swung his lance again, this time hitting him straight on, making the evil prince fall of his horse before he could melt the ice away again.

 ** _"_** ** _NO!..."_** Aragon shouted as he realized he was on the ground.

 ** _"_** ** _YES!…."_** Danny shouted, only to finally fly off the horse by his wild movements.

"Ow…"Danny hissed as he realized that he was on the ground, with the wild horse still rampaging in the arena, but Danny knew he had managed to win this round

Grimhilde could not believe this at all…Did her son just…lose?

" _NO! This cannot be…I guess I underestimated this ghost boy_ …"Grimhilde thought while on the inside she was fuming.

Her son did **_NOT_** lose…Especially to some filthy peasant ghost…Unfortunately the entire kingdom was watching and saw her son fall of the horse FIRST…She really hated what she was about to do.

"The first match is over, the ghost boy Danny Phantom has won…" Grimhilde said in a reluctant tone of voice, obviously not liking this.

The entire crowed started cheering, only for Aragon to send them all a venomous look and they all became quiet out of fear.

 _"_ _Oh man, they really are afraid of this guy_ …"Danny thought in dismay.

He knew that Dora's kingdom was peaceful in general but they were utterly terrified of Aragon and that's why they just did whatever the heck he wanted. Another reason for him to win this fight so he could save Dora, his classmate and give Aragon the beating and ego bruising he so richly deserves.

Back with Aragon and his mother.

"This is not how it was supposed to go…" Aragon growled at his mother who sent him a patient look.

"Do not worry, you will win the next round, I can guarantee it…" Grimhilde whispered to her son as everyone was preparing for the next event.

Round one was over: Danny=1, Aragon=0.

Now onto round two….

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Royal Pain_

 ** _The Duel: Round Two_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Wiseguy2415:** That's alright, glad you enjoyed it.

 **Invader Johnny:** Yeah 'BOTH" is the real answer to that question.

 **AstroGravityPhan:** As stated before, Paulina is being unrealistic and just assumes Danny will save her and they will "live happily ever after".

 **Guest:** Thanks you, I'm glad you enjoyed my irony.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	7. The Duel: Round two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Royal Pain**

 ** _Chapter 7: The Duel: Round two_**

 _Previously_

 _"This is not how it was supposed to go…" Aragon growled at his mother who sent him a patient look._

 _"Do not worry, you will win the next round, I can guarantee it…" Grimhilde whispered to her son as everyone was preparing for the next event._

 _Round one was over: Danny=1, Aragon=0._

 _Now onto round two…._

* * *

 _Present time_

Now Danny and Aragon were now on another side of the arena, with Grimhilde in the center as the servants prepared the area for the next match.

"Enjoy your victory, since it will be your _only_ one…"Aragon said in an acidic tone of voice.

Danny glared at him harshly, already fed up with this royal jerk.

"We'll see about that Prince Charm- _less…'_ Danny shot back.

Aragon growled and nearly felt himself from glowing but restrained himself. Now was not the time to give into his temper…he would save that for _after_ the duel.

"Now for the second round, it shall be one of the Kingdome of Aragon's time honored favorites…Archery…" Grimhilde said loudly.

 _"_ _Maybe the Fenton Crossbow could be of use…"_ Danny thought as he was lead to the arena, however to his dismay, he saw that two guards came with identical crossbows.

'I…Um…Have my own weapon for combat…" Danny said weakly.

"Not so fast! This is our kingdom and you shall duel with _our_ weapons instead of those modern devices from your land, if not, you forfeit the duel!..."Grimhilde shouted.

Danny glared harder, he should have expected this. Grimhilde and Aragon hated anything modern and they would ban it from the duels if they could help it and would try and find any excuse to steal victory.

"Fine, whatever…"Danny said as he grabbed the bow and arrow handed to them.

He didn't recall until he was had the weapon in his hand that he remembered that he had never done archery before in his life!

 _"_ _Calm down Fenton, you got out of worse jams than this_ …" Danny thought.

He then saw about a few targets being put up from 100 yards away. He just had to go along with this stunt until Sam and Tucker found a way to get Paulina out of the tower.

"The first one to go shall be my son and your ruler Prince Aragon…" Grimhilde said.

Aragon sent a smug look as he took his arrow and bow and went to his spot, he then prepared his weapon and sent the white haired ghost boy a glare that basically said _"You will lose!._

 _"_ _Royal loser_ …" Danny thought as he wanted this to be over with.

 ** _"_** ** _BEGIN_**!..." Grimhilde shouted.

Round two has just started.

* * *

 _In the dungeons_

Dora was still in her shackles, having gotten tired from all of her struggling. Soon the door opened, she thought it might have been either her mother or her brother, she however noticed that it was Winston, one of the palace servants. Winston was pale as a sheet of paper, he had red eyes, he was scrawny and he looked very scared, not unlike many of the servants during Dora's brother's rule. He however had become happier when she had taken the throne and even started opening up and befriending the other servants as well and he was always vocal about his support of her.

Except now….

"It is lunch time Lady Dora, I believe that you might have been famished…"Winston said as he placed a tray of bread, water and gruel.

"I do apologize, but it was the only thing I could get without your brother becoming suspicious…" He said in a meek tone.

Dora sighed, it was no secret that Winston was absolutely _terrified_ of her brother and he has been for over 1,600 years.

"I take it that my mother and brother didn't say you could feed me…"Dora said with a sigh.

Since she was a ghost, she could not die of starvation, but ghosts did desire to enjoy food as much as humans did, even if they did not need it.

"Technically speaking…they didn'tt say that I could _not…"_ He said weakly.

Dora sighed; Winston was the only other person who was as abused by her brother as much as she was. The only difference was that he was _still_ too scared to do anything to stand up against him.

"Winston, my brother and my mother will ruin what remains of our kingdom; we cannot let that happen…" Dora said.

"I am sorry my queen but your brother has the amulet…he will destroy the both of us if we even see me in here feeding you…" Winston said in a weak voice.

Dora glared at him, making him feel even worse.

'Even if I had the courage, what could I do? He has the amulet and your mother has the keys to your restraints…" Winston said.

"My friend lady Sam once told me there was a saying in her land " _Where there is a will, there is a way",_ it means that if a person has the willingness to make a difference, then they can always find a way to make it happen…"Dora said by memory.

Winston had offered her the food he had brought but Dora refused, having no appetite now that her brother had taken what belonged to her and her people.

"It was only after I gained the courage to finally stand up to my brother, was I able to finally defeat him but until the rest of the kingdom does the same, he will still have the amulet and thus, the power over us all…"Dora said sadly.

"My queen…Forgive me…' Winston said sadly as he left the room in shame.

Shame…of letting fear control him and his home, as he always had.

* * *

 _With Tucker and Sam_

The two disguised teenagers managed to trick the palace guards into giving them the directions to Paulina's tower. They were roaming the corridors, with their weapons tucked neatly inside their uniforms just in case.

They soon arrived to a set if stairs that was near the east wing of the castle.

"You two shall guard the princess while we surround the perimeter..." The head guard barked at them.

"Yes sir..." Tucker said for both of them.

As soon as he and the other two guards left, Tucker turned to Sam and sent her a satisfied look.

"Like taking candy from a baby, am I right?..." Tucker said in a cocky tone.

"Don't jinx it, we still have to find her _royal highness_ and get her out of here before Danny finishes the fight..." Sam pointed out.

"I hear ya..." Tucker said.

However, he suddenly bumped into someone who had just come out of a nearby door. It was a scrawny looking man servant ghost.

"Oh I am terribly sorry..." The ghost said on a meek tone.

"At ease servant..." Tucker said quickly.

"We are tasked with guarding the new princess...we must be off, you know that the prince is not very patient..." Sam said quickly in her fake male voice.

The servant didn't ask any questions and they took it as a good sign as they continued to go up the stairs, in hopes of finding and freeing their captive classmate.

" _So far, so good...Now time to_ _get to Paulina..."_ Tucker thought with a confident smirk.

" _Let's get this over with..."_ Sam thought with absolutely no enthusiasm as she and her friend rushed up the stairs to save her least favorite person.

Unknown to the two of them, the servant however, still had his eyes on the two guards. He had been working here for centuries and he knew all the workers personally.

He also knew that he had didn't recall voices like _theirs_ before.

" _What is going on here?…"_ The servant thought as he watched the two go up the stairs.

The stairs that lead to the tower that held the prize of today's duel.

* * *

 _With Paulina_

The pink prisoner of the tower was bored out of her mind as she waited to _Ar-Whatever-His-Name-Is_ to be finished with his turn, so she could watch her ghost boy continue to fight for her behalf.

 _"_ _Hmmm…When they said duel, I thought something like a sword fight, not lame archery…Oh Whatever…"_ Paulina mumbled before taking a pair of medieval world binoculars and turned her attention to her precious ghost boy who looked so ravishing in his armor over his swanky jumpsuit.

"Oh ghost boy…You are just two rounds away from becoming my true prince charming…"Paulina sighed dreamily.

She could just see him now, curb stomping that lame prince and then whisking her away to their happily ever after. Oh, she would be the most envied girl of all of Amity Park once this was over and the ghost boy was in her arms always!

* * *

 ** _Daydream_**

 _It was an intense duel but the ghost boy was the victor, standing over an unconscious Prince Aragon who was still smarting over his bitter defeat._

 _"_ _The duel is over! Danny Phantom is the winner!...'Was announced and the crowed was wild._

 _No more than Paulina who ran to her knight and shining armor._

 _'_ _Oh ghost boy, my ghostly knight in shining armor…"Paulina said as he suddenly took her in his arms and literally swept her off her feet._

 _"_ _I always knew that you were meant to be my princess….'He said in a charming voice as he held her in his arms._

 _"_ _Oh ghost boy…" Paulina said in an enamored tone._

 _The beautiful girl and her handsome knight then shared their first kiss, and it was all that Paulina ever dreamed it would be._

 _"_ _Ghost boy...'She sighed, feeling every bit like a fairy tale come true._

 _Paulina and her ghost boy soon flew away in his arms, off into the sunset and onto their new life together._

 _To their happily ever after…._

 **End of Daydream**

* * *

Paulina giggled, her future was just around the corner and she couldn't wait.

She couldn't wait to see her ghost boy win and then she would award him with a big kiss and her hand. Then he would take her back home and she would announce to the entire world that he was hers now.

That she was his fair maiden forevermore!

"Oh, I can't wait…Star, Mia and Rebecca will never believe it….This is without a doubt the coolest thing that has ever happened to me…" Paulian squealed as she continues to focus on her beloved ghost boy.

She smiled as she saw that it was his turn now.

* * *

 _Back in the arena_

 _A few moments before the match_

Aragon was still talking to his mother about their strategy for this round.

"Are you certain mother?..."Aragon whispered to her.

"Do not worry my son, I had enchanted both yours and your opponents arrows with my own power from my rings..." Grimhilde said as she gestured to her large ruby ring that was glowing a menacing red light.

"I will be at the end of the arena, away from meddlesome eyes and I will make sure your arrow hits the targets and that the peasant shall miss..."She whispered in his ear.

Aragon sent an evil smile at that, loving this all the more.

"Wonderful mother, after what happened with Tristan, we cannot take any chances for him and his dumb luck..."The evil prince said before heading to his place.

 ** _"_** ** _BEGIN_**!..." His mother shouted to start the next round.

He waited until his mother was at the other end of the arena, away from the other guards and in a place that made it hard for the peasants to see her unless they were paying close attention,

 _"Perfect..."_ Aragon thought.

He sent a nasty look at his competitor, readied himself, aimed and fired his arrows.

 _"Alright...NOW!.._.."Grimhilde thought as she opened one of her fans to block her ring hand, which was now glowing and she did a few hand signs.

Her son's arrow was now in her power and she did some finger gestures which resulted with the hexed arrow now hitting a bullseye.

" _Wonderful.._." Grimhilde thought menacingly.

Her son sent two more arrows and each time, Grimhilde used her power to make them hit the bullseye each and every time.

 _"Step one has now been complete_..."Grimhilde thought smugly as she watched her son's rival take his place.

" _I am going to enjoy this.._.."She thought wickedly.

* * *

 _Back with Danny_

Aragon had went with his cross bow in hand and to Danny's surprise, he managed to hit a bulls three in a row!

" _I didn't think he would be THAT good at this..."_ Danny thought, not nervous but suspicious as he watched Aragon get a perfect score.

It was pretty weird, Aragon's arrows started going slow, before speeding up and then hitting the target perfectly.

" _He's hiding something..."_ Danny thought suspiciously as he went up since it was his turn.

He tried to hold his arrow and bow correctly, took a similar stance to what Aragon had and kept a close eye on his target.

" _Heh...No pressure.._."Danny thought sarcastically as he aimed and fired while he mentally crossed his fingers.

However his first arrow suddenly dropped before it even met the midway point. Danny mentally cursed before preparing the next one. His second one had at least gone further but it still fell about a yard before hitting the target. What worried Danny was about the arrows movements...they almost seemed...forced.

'What is going on here?..."He muttered as he tried to be more forceful with his next one.

He aimed, was careful and fired once more. He payed close attention when his arrow looked like it was about to hit the target straight on...only for it to suddenly move down a foot, missing it completely and it didn't look like it was a natural force.

"Round two goes to my son, Prince Aragon..."Grimhilde suddenly appeared again and she basically ordered all the witnesses to applause...though Danny could tell that they weren't very enthusiastic.

'Wait a second! Something is up with my arrows!..."Danny shouted.

"What are you babbling about, knave?..."Grimhilde said with disdain in her tone.

"My last two arrows missed the target but they were totally linear...it was only when they made it to a foot of it, it looked like they changed directions...'Danny said suspiciously.

"What are you suggesting? That its the arrows fault that you are a lousy shot..." Grimhilde said smugly.

Danny glared at her and he knew that she must have done something.

"I don't know what you did to my arrows but I know you did something to make me miss it every time!..."Danny pointed at her.

"What insolence! You show poor sportsmanship by making these baseless accusations...anymore and I am afraid you will ave to forfeit the match..." Grimhilde said with her arms crossed.h

Danny barred his teeth, his temper about to flare at her smugness. He might not have been too good at arrows but he could smell a rat from a mile away. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't prove it. No one was paying that close attention to the arrows trajectory, so long as it either hit the target or it didn't.

He knew that Aragon and his _mommy_ would try and cheat, but he couldn't prove it and if they did, Grimhilde would try and use his _"poor sportsmanship_ " to get him disqualified.

 _"Oh, you have really made a mistake now..."_ Danny thought in anger.

Next round, he was going to win and really stick it to his royal-pain-in-the-butt-ness. Then he would do the same to his _mommy_ and free Dora and Paulina from those two. One way or the other. But for the moment, Danny watched some of the servants to a point up for Aragon.

The score was tied now

Danny=1, Aragon=1. It was anyone's duel now….

Now onto the final round….

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Royal Pain_

 ** _The Duel: Final Round_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Danifan3000:** Yep, that would be one of MANY deal breakers.

 **Invader Johnny:** You predicted the result well for this round. Now onto the next one.

 **Unprofessional Writer:** I do too :)

 **Guest:** Thank you, I hope that this chapter was just as enjoyable.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	8. The Duel: Final Round

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Royal Pain**

 ** _Chapter 8: The Duel (Final Round)_**

 _Previously_

 _Danny barred his teeth, his temper about to flare at her smugness. He might not have been too good at arrows but he could smell a rat from a mile away. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't prove it. No one was paying that close attention to the arrows trajectory, so long as it either hit the target or it didn't._

 _He knew that Aragon and his mommy would try and cheat, but he couldn't prove it and if they did, Grimhilde would try and use his "poor sportsmanship" to get him disqualified._

 _"Oh, you have really made a mistake now..." Danny thought in anger._

 _Next round, he was going to win and really stick it to his royal-pain-in-the-butt-ness. Then he would do the same to his mommy and free Dora and Paulina from those two. One way or the other. But for the moment, Danny watched some of the servants to a point up for Aragon._

 _The score was tied now_

 _Danny=1, Aragon=1. It was anyone's duel now…._

 _Now onto the final round…._

* * *

Danny and Aragon now stood on opposing sides as Grimhilde stood in the middle and the servants brought the things for the next round.

"The final round shall consist of the sport that all knights and noblemen master, a sword fight.."Grimhilde shouted as the servants brought the swords.

' _Now this I can do._.."Danny thought, more pleased.

He had taken some fencing during middle school and he had engaged in sword fights before, the last time was when he was facing Vlad to get the Infi-Map back. He picked up this sword and examined it, thankfully it was normal looking and that made him suspicious.

He had to keep his guard up, since he knew Aragon and Grimhilde were going to try something to secure victory for this round. He had to make sure that he won, or at least keep the battle going until Tucker calls him to tell him that Paulina and Dora are safe and out of harms way.

"Now this round shall be the tie breaker and as always, ghosts powers are allowed expect for transformation...it ends when either warrior yields or is no longer able to fight... whomever wins shall be granted the title of champion and be given the lovely princess..." Grimhilde announced.

Danny went to his place in the arena, while Aragon and Grimhilde were whispering and plotting to each other.

'I will not need your help for this round mother...No one has ever bested me at swords...'Aragon said.

'Are you certain my son? It is the tie breaker...'Grimhilde asked and saw her son's glaring at her.

 _ **"You dare question my ability?!** _I had masted this art since before my death and no one has _**ever** _beat me at this sport..." Aragon hissed at her.

Grimhilde was not intimidated, having long been used to his anger outbursts, although she just thumped him at the side of his head for daring to speak to her in that tone.

'Watch your tongue child, ruler or not, you WILL not speak to your mother in that tone...'Grimhilde hissed, her eyes glowing red.

Aragon just looked stubborn but said nothing, while his mother gave him a critical look.

"I know you are mighty my son but if my some off chance that peasant gets lucky again...I may have to become creative..."Grimhilde told him, as she gestured to her rings.

"If I require you're assistance mother, I will let you know..."Aragon said as he picked up his sword and went to his side of the ring.

Grimhilde smirked at that, as she knew the meaning of those words. She saw her son take his stance and she went to her area to get a good view, to await her queue. Danny and Aragon were soon facing off, both glaring daggers at each other.

"The princess will look simply magnificent in a wedding gown, don't you think so Phantom?..."Aragon said in a mocking tone, making Danny glare harder.

"Unfortunately for you, _you'll_ never get to find out!...'Danny said as he gripped the sword hard.

 _ **"BEGIN!**_..." Grimhilde shouted as the two opponents charged at each other.

The battle has begun!

* * *

While Danny was busy dealing with Aragon and his tricks, Sam and Tucker were on their way to Paulina. After successfully tricking the guards, they now knew where their intended person to save is...at the top of the highest tower.

"Man...Why do they always have to put the princess...in the _highest_ tower anyway?...'Tucker panted, feeling a little winded by all of the steps they took.

"Suck it up, we're finally here...Lets just grab Paulina and get out of here...'Sam said as she made it to the door and realized it was lock. She was about to groan in frustration until her hand went through it and remember about that detail.

"One of the perks of being fully human...'Sam said as Tucker nodded in agreement.

They both walked through the wall and soon saw Paulina but she hasn't noticed them yet. She was busy looking out the window, obviously she must be watching the fight, they also couldn't see the expression on her face yet. They saw that she was alone in there, no other guards or servants and that made it easier for them.

"A sword fight...Oh ghost boy..."They heard Paulina muttered to herself in an unusual tone of voice.

"Paulina..."Tucker said, getting her attention. Paulina turned around surprised and sent them a suspicious look on her face.

Since they were wearing the guard outfits that they stole earlier, she couldn't recognize them yet and they were going to keep it that way.

"What are you guards doing in here?...'Paulina asked.

"We aren't real guards...We are here to rescue you..." Tucker said, using a deeper voice to hide his identity.

"Rescue from what?...'Paulina asked clueless, making Sam almost slap her forehead.

"Um...from the guy who locked you in this tower...Danny Phantom sent us to get you while he is busy dealing with Aragon..."Sam said, trying to keep her patience.

She didn't even bother to use a fake voice since she doubted that Paulina was that sharp enough to recognize it, since she pretty much blatantly ignores their entire existence at school.

 _"Phantom?..._ 'Paulina thought, her heard skipped a beat at that name.

She took another glance at him from the window. She knew that he was trying his hardest to rescue her and that he no doubt would win the final round...He _always_ managed to save her in the end.

 _ **ALWAYS!**_

"You mean _my_ ghost boy...He's out there trying to win back my freedom...'Paulina pointed out.

Sam resisted the urge to hurl at how Paulina referred to Danny and how lightly she was treating this entire thing. Maintaining her composure, she tried to control herself as much as possible for the sake of getting this over much sooner.

"We know, this was his idea...He had a feeling that Aragon would try and play dirty, so he wanted us to try and break you out while he beat the tar out of him..."Tucker said, already guessing Paulina would only believe them if he emphasized on how much Danny was in on this.

"My ghost boy really sent you guys? It was _his_ idea for you to do this...'Paulina asked suspiciously, unsure if she should believe them.

This wasn't exactly how the fairy tales go...but still, at the very least she could still say he rescued her and the fact remained that he _really_ wanted to save her to the point that he would send these clowns while he faced off the prince...almost like insurance really. Maybe she could still make it work out as a romantic fairy tale with some creativity...

"Yes and now come on, we got some keys to the door..." Sam said as she revealed one she swiped from one of the guards earlier.

She unlocked the door and Paulina, thinking that since her beloved ghost boy put them up to this, should try and listen, tried to step foot outside, only to suddenly feel like she hit a barrier.

"What's going on here?...'Paulina demanded, in a very annoyed tone.

"Oh man, I forgot about that stupid tiara..."Sam cursed as Paulina got up, looking annoyed.

" _DUH!_ Only the person who wins the fight can take it off me, that's what that creepy queen lady said anyway..." Paulina muttered as she rubbed her arm, annoyed at them.

Sam and Tucker were silent at that and Paulina merely eye rolled at them and went back to the window she was practically glued to when they first got there.

"If you don't mind, I would like to get back to watching my ghost boy fight for me...He's just needs to win the next round and as soon as he does that, I will be out of here and with him...'Paulina said as she went back to her viewing.

All the while, Sam and Tucker's jaws were dropping, unable to believe her whole attitude about this whole thing. Paulina was making it sound like she wasn't so much _abducted_ as she was just waiting for transportation to arrive! She has been kidnapped and is being held prisoner by an evil ghost prince who plans to force her to be his bride and she just wanted to watch Danny as he fought?!

"Is she serious?! Does she even realize the seriousness of this situation?..."Sam said as she fazed out of the door, completely flabbergasted by Paulina's naivety and questionable grasp on reality.

This wasn't a fairy tale that they were in, ya know!

"She must have a lot of faith in Danny's ability to rescue her if she's not that worried..."Tucker said.

"Or she's just too stupid to consider the possibility that he might lose or Aragon not keeping his end of the bargain...'Sam said and Tucker couldn't argue with her there.

They sincerely doubted that after all the trouble that he caused to lure them here, that Aragon would just simply let Paulina go to Danny if he won. They knew he had something rotten planed at the end of this duel and they had to do their end to prepare for it once it comes.

"Let's just go find Dora now, she's the only other person with the power to take that stupid tiara off...We'll come back for the _dimwit in distress_ later..."Sam said in aggravation.

"Oh man, more stairs..." Tucker whined, only for Sam to give him a look.

"Not necessarily..."Sam said as she jumped down and soon fazed through the floor, to the next level.

"I get ya...'Tucker said as he followed her down.

* * *

 _Back in the arena_

Grimhilde was watching her son and that peasant knave Phantom dueling. She knew her son was a master of the sword but she was surprised to see a half mortal peasant from the modern world even be able to properly hold a sword.

She was frustrated but her son hasn't lost yet and she was just going to wait for her queue, should he feel the need to let her known. She was watching the duel, taking a sip of her tea, only to spit it out and glare menacingly at the lackey who brought to her.

" _ **You incompetent fool! This tea is too cold**_!...'Grimhilde shouted as she threw the tea cup at his head, making him hiss in pain.

"Forgive me Lady Grimhilde..."The pathetic servant begged.

Normally Grimhilde would have done something much worse than just yell, but this was a pressing time and she needed to focus on this fight in case her son needed her to step in.

"Just get me more tea, and this time do it right!..."Grimhilde demanded harshly, watching the weakling run away into the castle's main entrance.

He feared her and that was how she liked it. That was how true power was secured, as her son knew and has mastered. One that she was going to enjoy watching once he managed to get even with that halfa imbecile and restore dignity to **_their_** crown.

Her son was the rightful ruler of this realm and once he takes his bride and gets rid of the obstacle known as Danny Phantom, he will have the motivation to continue her husband's work of expanding their kingdom, not just in the ghost zone but in the human world too.

No one messes with a member of the Aragonian crown and walked away... _ **EVER.**_ In the end, they always got what they wanted...

Grimhilde always made sure of that!

* * *

Winston had ran as fast as he possibly could, Grimhilde was just absolutely terrifying when she was in a bad moon...which was ALWAYS.

He knew that he had to get that tea and run back to her as soon as possible, in order to _not_ give her a reason to complain to her son about him...just as she has been doing all day.

"Tea...Tea...must get tea..."Winston said as he entered the castle, feeling his spirts down.

It was only a few days ago, he was happily bringing tea to Queen Dora, who always acted kind to him,even when he once brought her cold tea. She just gave him a calm look, explain that it was a little too cold and politely asked him to get her fresh tea, all without any violence, yelling or threats...She even said **_PLEASE!_**

 _"Queen Dora..."_ Winston sighed sadly, feeling fear and guilt consuming him from the inside out.

Before entering the castle, he cast a glance at Aragon who continued the duel, still wearing the amulet that Queen Dora had hidden and Grimhilde looking on with a smug look on her face and a look of cruelty in her eyes. He looked at the stands and saw all of the citizens just watching but he saw the look in their eyes and recognized it since it was a look he had in his eye every day during Aragon's reign.

A look of _fear.._.

For months neither he or the people had that look, because they had a kind ruler like Queen Dora. She had been so kind, merciful and forgiving, even helping them understand the modern world and their ways. She wanted to help them progress to catch up with modern times and Winston found it to be a completely invigorating experience...while it lasted anyway.

"Even if I could...How could I help? I am just one ghost and Aragon and Grimhilde have the power...'Winston said in frustration as he went inside. He soon saw two of the guards looking around, as if about to search for something.

"May I help you guards?...'Winston said to them and he couldn't help but notice that their posture was stiff...Unusual for the guards of this castle.

"We are just on our way to the dungeons, Prince Aragon wants us to keep an eye on the prisoners..." One of the guards said and Winston identified the voice.

It was the same, strange guard from earlier.

"Very well, I can understand why the prince feels the need to keep the former queen heavily guarded during a time like this.." Winston said as he had a feeling of what was going on.

He watched the guards go down the stairs that lead to the dungeons...He had a feeling that those two were NOT guards since they clearly were lost and he had never heard their voices before...

And if they weren't guards, they were imposters and he thinks he knows WHY they are here anyway...

To try and save the queen...

* * *

 _In he dungeons_

Sam and Tucker ran down the steps and soon made it to the dungeons. It was every bit as medieval and creepy as the rest of the castle under Aragon;s rule.

"Man, talk about primeval..." Tucker said as he felt really creeped out.

"Let's just find Dora..." Sam said.

After a few moments, they managed to find Dora, shackled to the wall, with a miserable look on her face but she was still in health. The imprisoned queen looked at them and sent them a dirty look.

"Guards? Did my so called mother sent you here...'Dora said in anger and Sam and Tucker realized they were still in disguise.

"Dora, it's us...'Sam said as she an Tucker took their helmets off.

"Lady Sam...Friar Tucker...How did you find me?..." Dora asked in absolute happiness at the sight of her dear friends.

"It's a long story, we're here to get you out of here..."Sam said as she went to her chains.

"Come on Tucker...Hammer..." Sam said as Tucker pulled out a hammer from his backpack, since they predicted this kind of scenario and wanted to be prepared.

However, as much as Sam tried to slam it on the shackles, they didn't even dent. She then demanded the hacksaw but it had the same result. Tucker handed her countless tools but nothing seemed to work.

'This isns't working...'Sam said in frustration, she tried to get another tool but it was empty.

"That's all?..." Sam said in disdain.

"The only thing left were my dad's power tools and you said to leave them since they don't work in this realm remember..." Tucker pointed out.

"I am afraid that you will need the key...my mother has it and she's out in the arena, no doubt helping my brother cheat to win...'Dora said.

 _"Some tender, loving family..."_ Tucker thought sarcastically.

'We got to get that key..." Sam said.

"You mean the key to the shackles...'A new voice said and Sam and Tucker turned to see the servant from earlier.

'Winston?..." Dora said in a surprised tone.

"You guys wouldn't happen to be referring to this key, would you?...'Winston pulled a key from his pocket, surprising everyone in the room.

"They key! But how on earth did you managed to get it?...'Dora exclaimed in surprise and hope.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _About five minutes ago_

 _Winston had arrived to the arena and handed Grimhilde her tea, with the impatient woman just giving him a look of complete contempt.  
_

 _"Took you long enough..." Grimilde said as she snatched the tea without so much as a thank you._

 _'Do forgive me, milady...'Winston said as he noticed a key sticking out of her pocket and he knew that it had to be it._

 _"Shall there be anything else, milady...More tea? Biscuits? Warm towel" Winston asked as he walked around Grimhilde as he said these things, making the queen feel irritated._

 _ **"STAND IN ONE PLACE WHILE YOU SPEAK!...** "Grimhilde shouted._

 _"Forgive me milady..."Winston said as he bowed to her in apology._

 _"Leave! I will call if I require you're presence...'Grimhilde barked at him._

 _'Yes, milady..."Winston said as he bowed and then walked away._

 _Once he was inside, he took out a gold key from his pocket and looked positively proud of himself, still feeling the adrenaline from his theft. It had been so risky, so dangerous and many things could have gone wrong but he did it and managed to get away with pick pocketing Grimhilde!_

 _He knew it was extremely dangerous but he also knew that he just couldn;t stand by and watch the kingdom become trapped in the dark ages once more. Dora had given them so much, she gave them kindness, freedom and light in the once dark and dreary land of Aragon._

 _She had done so much for her people...maybe it was time someone did something like that for her._

 _'I did it...I did it...'He said to himself, still staring at the key that was the true key to his and the kingdom's freedom._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

 _Back to the present_

"Let's just say I got tired of your mother...and your brother and all that they stand for..." Winston said as he approached and unlocked the shackles.

Dora was soon free and pulled her servant into a hug.

"Thank you...'Dora said in a grateful tone, feeling horrible for every thinking he was a coward.

"Thanks man, that was slamming..." Tucker said, making Winston look in confusing.

"Pardon?...'He said.

"Never mind, we got to get Paulina out, then we can join Danny in kicking your brother's butt to the curb..." Sam said.

"I will need my amulet back...My mother has it, and Aragon has his...As long as he is wearing it, he's in the power..."Dora said.

"Not for long, let's go..." Sam said as they ran out of the dungeons.

* * *

 _Back to the duel_

The fight between Danny and Aragon had taken in the air and Aragon could not believe it. He was the master of the sword and this worthless knave has yet to be defeated.

"What's wrong Princey? Getting tired?...'Danny mocked.

"You pest!..."Aragon yelled as he sent a blast and tried to slice Danny in half but Danny easily dodged both attacks.

 _ **"Surrender!..."**_ Aragon shouted.

"Not happening..." Danny said as they continued dueling with the swords and Aragon was growing more impatient.

"How on earth have you such knowledge on the sword?...'Aragon demanded.

"Middle School Fencing Team...'Danny said cheekily as he dodged another attack from Aragon, who was really looking like he was about to lose his temper.

On the ground, Grimhilde was just about to do the same. She could not believe that this fool has lasted this long and that her son has yet to summon her help.

 _"Do it! Now son! Don't be a fool..._ 'Grimhilde thought impatiently.

" _I lose to no one! Especially a peasant...'_ Aragon thought as he knew what to do as he summoned some power to surround one of his rings.

Suddenly Grimhilde noticed her green ring beginning to glow and she used her advance vision to see that her son's was as well. That was her queue. Now she could help him win and restore honor to their crown. The queen ghost used one her rings that gave her the power of telekinesis, she surrounded Danny's sword and the ghost boy noticed this.

"My sword, someone is trying to pull it away form me...'Danny said but noticed Aragon charging at him, so he used all his power to managed to dodge and keep a grip on his sword.

He soon noticed Grimhilde on the ground, with her ring glowing and he knew what was going on and was furious.

"Grimhilde's trying to use her powers to mess with my sword...'Danny shouted.

"Silence with your baseless accusations knave...'Aragon said as he tried to slice Danny again, who managed to dodge once more, his temper about to flare.

"Dirty cheaters...'Danny muttered as his eyes were glowing brighter as his temper raised.

They weren't even trying to hide it from the crowds now. Didn't they have any shame at all?!

 _"What's going on? Why is he so stubborn?..."_ Grimhilde thought in frustration as she tried to increase her power but Danny woulnd't budge'

 _ **"That DOES IT!**_..."Danny shouted, fully fed up.

Remembering the exact rules of the duel, that all powers besides transforming into a dragon were allowed. The ghost boy summoned all of his will and knew what he had to do. Taking a deep breath, he braced himself.

" _ **OHHH..**_.."Danny let out a ghostly wail, hitting Aragon straight on as he descended on him.

 **"** _ **AH!..."**_ Aragon, not expecting such an attack, was hit straight on and sent flying, he ended up crashing to the other end of the arena, out cold.

There was silence in the entire arena, as everyone was stunned by this turn of events.

""My son..." Grimhilde said in stunned voice, unable to believe it.

Her son...lost?!

Danny was the one who broke the silence as he approached Aragon, who was still unconscious and took the sword out of his hand and sent a smug look to Grimhilde.

"I win..." Danny said to the queen.

Grimhilde was out of her stunned silence and now looked ready to kill.

"Foul! Cheater...This is a sword fight!..." She shouted.

"I didn't cheat. ..You specifically said that any powers besides transforming was allowed and Aragon used his powers too..." Danny pointed out and enjoyed watching her face turn red.

"I say the win doesn't count!..." Grimhilde screamed.

"I won, now release Paulina..." Danny demanded.

 _ **"NEVER!..."**_ Grimhilde shouted as her rings started to glow and transformed into her dragon form, just in time for Aragon to come to. He realized that he was without his sword and saw Phantom and realized what has happened...And he was REALLY mad now.

" ** _YOU INSOLENT PEASANT!..."_** Aragon shouted as his fangs barred and he was now transforming to his dragon form, no longer caring for the rules.

All that matter to him now was crushing his enemy, one way or the other.

"I knew it..." Danny sighed as he dodged the fire they sent.

He was now facing against two angry dragon ghosts and they were beyond peeved right now.

It looks like the real battle has begun...

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Royal Pain_

 ** _Battle Royale  
_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** How's this for the end of the duel and start of the REAL battle now.

 **Guest:** You got that right

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	9. Battle Royale

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Royal Pain**

 ** _Chapter 9: Battle Royale  
_**

Danny was doing his best to dodge all of the fire being shot in his direction. He has faced Aragon before but facing against two giant, fire breathing dragon ghosts wasn't exactly a walk in the park...especially when they both seemed to be getting angrier by the minute.

 _ **"DIRTY PEASANT!.**_.."Grimhilde roared as she tried to swat him.

 _ **"ACCURSED KNAVE!..**_.'Aragon growled when he blew a bunch of fire.

" _ROYAL PAINS_! THE BOTH OF YOU!..."Danny shot back as he barely managed to dodge their attacks.

As the dragon ghost beasts got wilder in their attacks, Danny only had this on his mind.

 _"I hope Sam and Tucker managed to get Paulina out of here and that they are safe...This is getting really dangerous..._ " Danny thought as he did everything he could to dodge and avoid these beasts.

He had used his ghostly wail during the battle and while he wasn't as winded as he was when he first used that power, it did take a bit out of him. He wanted to save it as a last resort, as a trump card in case he needs it again. So the half ghost hero shot a lot of ice against all of the fire being sent his way.

It was two against one but Danny has pulled himself out of tighter scraps than before...He would beat these two soon enough...

"I hope I'm right...'Danny said as he used his shield to block the fire from Grimhilde.

* * *

 _In the tower_

Paulina had been so happy that Danny had won the sword fight, she knew that he was now her official knight in shining armor, but then she saw that ugly prince and the creepy queen actually turn into dragons and were now attacking her precious ghost knight.

" _ **FIGHT THEM GHOST BOY! FIGHT**_!...'Paulina cheered for her man, only to see him get hit by a tail, but not hurt too badly.

"Oh! But don't hurt you're male model quality chiseled face..."Paulina said in distress as she watched the fight continued.

The more the fight continued, the more excited she got. Her beloved ghost boy was not only facing a dragon to save her, he was facing TWO dragons at the same time and he was obviously going to win. This is even better than the fairy tales themselves where there was only one beast for the knight to slay.

Paulina felt as though she was about to faint.

 _ **"Go Ghost boy**_!...'Paulina cheered, excitement brimming deep within her.

They were just two dragon shish-kebabs away from living happily ever after now!

* * *

 _Back in the battle zone_

Aragon was giving his all to defeat his adversary, he should have been crushed by now due to the fact that he had both size and numbers on his side but that accursed Phantom was still standing.

 _ **"You insolent fool! I will roast your carcass and leave the rest for the buzzards!..**_."Aragon roared.

"You seriously need a therapist..." Danny said as he sent an ice blast at him.

As he continued the fight, he suddenly heard a familiar voice echo through the arena, mostly due to the sheer volume of it.

 _ **"Go** **Ghost boy**_!..." Was heard and Danny turned to see Paulina still in the tower.

"Oh man..."Danny was worried until he recalled that he did win the fight and that he was now eligible of removing her tiara and getting her out of there, but he couldn't get to her and face Aragon at the same time.

Paulina didn't look scared at all as she just kept cheering for him to fight... " Go get him my ghost boy!..."She screamed and unintentionally got Aragon's attention.

"No! Paulina be quiet!..."Danny waved his arms to make her shut up but Paulina couldn't hear him and misunderstood his gesture.

"He's waving at me! _Oh, Ghost boy!_...'Paulina squealed in excitement, feeling her heart about to burst.

" _ **SILENCE!...**_ "Aragon the dragon screamed as he approached the tower.

Paulina saw the angry dragon in front of her, growling and she was stunned, only to faint on the spot, not unlike she did at the school dance during the start of Freshman year. Once she was out cold, Aragon picked her up in his fist, making Danny furious.

"Let her go Aragon..." Danny demanded.

 _ **"NEVER!** _She belongs to me and soon enough ,so will you're human kingdom as well once I am through with you..." Aragon shouted as he held Paulina in one hand and shot fire at his enemy.

"In you're dreams!...'Danny shouted. He was in a bad moment, until he recalled a tidbit of information from earlier and realized that technically speaking, Paulina was out of the tower, still wearing the tiara.

"YOU SAID ONLY THE _ **WINNER** _OF THE FIGHT COULD GET HER OUT!..."Danny shouted, referring to the fact that Paulina still had her tiara on.

" _ **YES! ME!**_..."Aragon shot back and Danny growled at his arrogance.

This has gotten old a long time ago!

Danny was getting angrier and angrier at this guy but before he could charge, he was struck by Grimhilde's large tail and sent to the ground.

"That's for disgracing my family's crown!...'Dragon Grimhilde shouted, enjoying seeing him on the ground in pain.

 _ **"Ow**_..."Danny groaned in pain as he realized what has happened but he didn't care.

He wasn't going to give up this fight, or any fight at all. He would beat Aragon and Grimhilde...

Somehow...

* * *

Sam, Tucker, Dora and Winston had arrived to the tower, just in time to see Aragon taking an unconscious Paulina and still facing Danny in his dragon form, along with another dragon.

'Who is that?...'Tucker asked out loud.

"My mother Grimhilde..."Dora said in a furious tone.

Tucker and Sam saw the two dragons gang up on Danny and were getting very angry...angry and worried too.

"I knew he wouldn't keep his end of the bargain...'Sam muttered in disgust as she saw how Danny was fairing.

"Come on Tucker, Danny needs us..." Sam said pulled out one of the swords she swiped from earlier.

"I hear ya...'Tucker said as he pulled out the Fenton fisher.

"But my brother put a spell on this realm, any modern devices won't work here..." Dora pointed out.

"Remember that these are design to resist ghostly affects...and after the first time here, I might have put Mr. Fenton to redesign them using a hypothetical question...'Tucker said sheepishly as pointed to the Jack o nine tails and it was still working.

"If that's the case, give me a weapon...This is one fight I intend to be a part of and win...'Dora sad seriously, making Sam smirk.

She was no longer looking at that timid, easily frightened princess she encountered so long ago...Now in place of that frightened girl stood a queen. A brave, strong queen who was going to fight for her and her peoples freedom back.

Sam proudly handed her the Fenton Light saber to Dora, who gripped it tightly.

"As you modern worlders says...Let's go kick some butt!...'Dora exclaimed.

"What about me?...'Winston asked.

"I can't ask you to fight my battle Winston, you have already done so much for us...stay safe..."Dora said almost like an order to her servant.

'Come with me, it's time my family gets their comeuppance...'Dora said as she flew out the window, with Sam and Tucker fazing through the floors again.

Leaving Winston all alone in the tower...

"My queen..."Winston thought feeling a mixture of worry and concern inside.

* * *

Danny was using all that he had to fight against Aragon and his crazy mother, but he was becoming tired and no matter how many ice blasts or ghost rays he shot at them, they just wouldn't back down. Sometime during the fight, Aragon carelessly placed Paulina with his guards and at least Danny was happy she wasn't in the danger zone now...

"You guys seriously need to _chill_ out..."Danny said as he sent another ice blast but it did little affect.

"Don't you ever just shut up?...'Grimhilde yelled, tired of all of his cheesy puns.

"Where I come from, it's a free country..." Danny shot back.

"Not until we get there...'Grimhilde said as she sent another blast, managing to hit Danny this time.

 _ **'AH!**_..."Danny yelled in pain, his arm suffering burns.

" _Ouch.._.Dragon witch..." Danny spat under his breath as he hissed in pain as Grimhilde took him in her hands, glaring menacingly at him.

Before he, Grimhilde or Aragon could do anything else, the cavalry arrived.

 _ **"EAT THIS! DRAGON BREATH!..**_.'Tucker yelled as used one of the Fenton blasters to sent at Aragon and Grimhilde.

 _ **"AH**_!..."Grimhilde and Aragon shouted as Danny used this opportunity to fly out of their grasp and joined his friends.

"Sorry we're late man...'Tucker commented.

"Forget about that, where's Sam and did you find Dora?...'Danny asked in concern.

Suddenly Sam appeared with the Fenton fisher, wrapping it around both Aragon and Grimhilde, making them tangled together.

 _ **"AH!.**_.."The two dragons shouted.

"There she is...'Tucker said in an obvious tone.

However, before Danny could do anything, the two dragons managed to break out and approached Sam.

 _ **"YOU! YOU WERE THE CAUSE OF MY WEAK SISTER'S CORRUPTION!**_..."Aragon shouted.

"She is _**NOT**_ weak...'Sam shouted as she sent another blast using the gun, but it seem to do little affect.

'So, this is the witch from the modern world...she certainly looks like one..."Grimhilde said hatefully.

"At least I don't reek of the dark ages..."Sam shot back, not being intimidated, even as they stood right in front of her, growling.

However before they could do anything, Danny flew in and got Sam out of their range of attack, before the two dragons could do anything. Dora had appeared, wearing armor and she carried the Fenton light saber.

"Leave my friends alone!...'Dora shouted as she held the saber tightly.

"Oh you have to be kidding me, what can you possibly do...'Grimhilde laughed.

"What I should have done centuries ago! Take you down..." Dora yelled as she ran at them, swinging the light saber and actually hitting Grimhilde, making her hiss in pain.

"You little brat!..." Grimhilde hissed in pain.

"We got to help Dora...'Danny said to his team who charged their weapons, only for Aragon to get in front of them.

"I don't think so..."The evil dragon said as he breathed fire, making Danny carry both Tukcer and Sam out of the harms way.

As Team Phantom was dealing with Aragon, Dora was dealing with Grimhilde, with only the Fenton light saber and 1,600 years worth of anger inside of her.

"All my life I had to deal with your criticism, you ignoring me in favor of my brother...you making me feel like I wasn't worth anything just for being born a woman...Mother's don't do that...Mother's are kind... **THEY LOVE _ALL_ OF THEIR CHILDREN...THEY MAKE THEM FEEL SAFE AND LOVED!...YOU WERE AND ARE _STILL_ THE WORST MOTHER EVER!**..."Dora screamed at the top of her lungs as she kept slicing with her sword.

 _ **"SILENCE!**_..."Grimhilde yelled in annoyance as she used her large hand to hit Dora, making her crash into the wall.

' _Ow_..."Dora hissed in pain.

"Thank you mother...Her whining was getting ever so annoying..."Aragon said as he glared harshly at his sister.

As Dora was knocked to the ground with her older brother and mother approaching her. Out of nowhere, Winston appeared, standing between the two dragons and Dora, who was stunned.

'What is the meaning of this?...'Aragon demanded as he watched the servant stand between him and his weak little sister.

"I will not let you hurt her anymore!..."Winston said, surprising the entire area.

"Winston! What are you doing? Run!...'Dora said in concern but he wouldn't budge.

"That is one request...that I cannot carry out...my queen..."Winston said, surprising Dora and all who heard this.

Aragon heard this and roared as he picked up Winston by his fist.

"You traitor..."Aragon growled but Winston was not going to cower.

Not anymore. He saw that the entire kingdom was witnessing this and he had to do this.

" _ **QUEEN DORA IS THE TRUE RULER OF THIS REALM! I WILL NEVER ABANDON HER!..**_.'Winston screamed, surprising the citizens by what he was saying.

 _ **"YOU TRAITOROUS FOOL**_!...'Aragon roared, trying to make him cower before him but Winston wouldn't. Not this time!

 ** _"QUEEN DORA IS OUR TRUE QUEEN! SHE SHOWED US KINDNESS AND FOUGHT FOR OUR FREEDOM! SHE NOT ONLY CHANGED THIS REALM BUT SHE SAVED US! SHE SHOWED US WHAT IT WAS LIKE TO BE TRULY HAPPY! AND FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER! SHE MADE ME FEEL PROUD TO BE A PART OF THIS REALM! AND NOW SHE AND HER FRIENDS RISKED THEIR SAFETY TO FIGHT FOR OUR FREEDOM ONCE MORE_...**" Winston shouted to the citizens, who were stunned by his courage.

 _ **"SHE HAS HELPED US SO MUCH! NOW SHE NEEDS US TO HELP HER**_!..."Winston shouted only to be flung to the ground.

"YOU IDIOTIC FOOL! YOU'RE DEFIANT WORDS SHALL BE YOUR LAST ONES..."Aragon roared at him as he stood in front of him, glaring menacingly.

"I regret nothing...'" Winston said as he stood his ground, ready to accept his fate.

However, before Aragon could even touch him, the unexpected had happened.

Aragon felt rocks being thrown at him, getting attention off of Winston.

 _ **"WHAT?!**_...'Aragon screamed as he saw his entire kingdom carrying rocks, garbage and other items as they flung it at him.

He even saw all of his guards taking a part of it all. Team Phantom witness this in a mixture of shock and pleasure as they saw the royal creep be pelted by trash by his own citizens.

 _ **"WINSTON IS RIGHT.**_..."A citizen shouted.

" _ **T** **HE QUEEN NEEDS US.**_.." A guard shouted, making Aragon furious.

" _ **Silence! She is NOT your queen..**_." Aragon shouted, but the mob just continued with their assault.

 _ **"FOR 1,600 YEARS WE LET YOU FRIGHTEN US INTO SUBMISSION BUT NO MORE**_..."Another citizen shouted.

" _ **NEVER AGAIN**_!...'Another screamed as he throw a rotten tomato at Araon.

" _ **WE WILL NEVER SERVE YOU AGAIN ARAGON! DORA IS OUR RULER!**_..."Another citizen yelled passionately as he threw a rock at the giant dragon.

 _ **"ENOUGH!...**_ "Aragon shouted as he blew fire, making the citizens scatter, while the warriors just joined the fight.

Grimhilde was furious by what she was seeing and saw about to help her son teach these rebels a lesson.

"Insolent traitors..."Grimhilde growled as she was about attack.

"You will _**NOT**_ harm them...'Was screamed loudly. Grimhilde knew it was Dora's voice and realized she wasn't in her spot anymore.

 _ **"WHERE ARE YOU?**_.."Grimhilde demanded as she looked around for her traitorous ex-daughter.

"So, you cannot fight what you cannot see...pitiful..."Grimhilde's ears picked up and Dora's voice was close. She looked down to see her former daughter on her feet, with her hands on her ring of the dragons, the source of all of her power.

 _ **"NO!**_...'Grimhilde shouted in disbelief as Dora pulled the ring off, making Grimhilde revert back to her base form.

"What? No!..."Grimhilde shouted in disbelief and looked at Dora in fury.

"Believe it...mother..."Dora said coldly as she was about to turn away...only to pause, turn back to Grimhilde and then just flat out punch her in the face, making her knock out to the ground out cold. Danny, Sam and Tucker witness this and winced when they saw the punch...It really had to hurt.

"Impressive..." Sam compliment as she saw Grimhilde on the ground.

"I learned from the best warriors I know...'Dora praised to her friends.

"A fire breathing dragon ghost with a glass jaw huh...'Tucker commented.

"Who knew?...'Danny shrugged as Dora turned to them in absolute seriousness.

Now let's go help my people...'Dora said as she picked her mother's pocket and found her amulet in all of it's glory. Placing it on, Dora transformed into her dragon form and roared loudly.

"Now this is what I'm talking about...'Danny said as Tucker and Sam mounted her and they went to jump back into the brawl.

* * *

Aragon was too busy dealing with his revolting citizens to notice what became of his mother, he was trying to crush them but there were just too many for them, with each attack he sent, they refused to surrender.

" _ **DOWN WITH ARAGON! DOWN WITH ARAGON!...'**_ The entire kingdom said in a chant, no longer going to be afraid of this beast.

 _ **"YOU FOOLS! I WILL MAKE YOU ALL SUFFER FOR THIS**_!...'Aragon yelled, only to be fit with a blast of fire.

"Not on my watch..." Dragon Dora said, with Danny and friends right behind her.

" _ **YOU!**_ What did you do to mother?!…"Aragon demanded, only to receive a blast from Danny.

"Wouldn't you like to know... _ **Momma's boy!**_..."Danny shouted, making Aragon growl in anger and indignation.

Soon the real fight commence, Danny shot several ghost rays while Dora blew a lot of fire, Tucker and Sam used the ecto guns and even the citizens were still helping, throwing whatever they could get their hands on the ghostly tyrant.

Before long, Dragon Dora decided to take it up a notch and rammed into her brother, using all of her strength in each of her blows.

"This is for taking my amulet...'Dora said as she punched him in the face... "This is for sending my kingdom back to the dark ages..."She said as she punched him in the stomach… "This is for threatening my people again..." She yelled as she used her claws to sctatch him on the face... " And this is for trying to hurt my friends...'Dora yelled as she sent another blast of fire at him.

' _ **AH**_!..." Aragon screamed in pain.

Dora wasn't the only one, since Danny was also helping her out, sending as many ecto and ice blasts at the dragon prince, while he was being attacked by his sister.

'And this is for cheating! Kidnapping one of my classmates and almost hurting my friends...'Danny said as he let prepared himself.

He took position and let out another ghostly wail as Dora sent more fire and they both hit Aragon simultaneously.

 _ **"AHHH!**_...'Aragon screamed in pain as both fire and wail hit him straight on.

Aragon was sent flying and the force of these attacks made his Amulet fall off, thus reverting him back to his base form. He was knocked out cold and without his power.

"Finally..."Dora said as she picked up her brother's amulet and looked at the unconscious forms of her mother and brother.

The battle and their reign of tyranny was finally over.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Royal Pain_

 ** _Victory  
_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Wiseguy2415:** I am pleased that you enjoyed it.

 **Invader Johnny:** Yeah, unlike what Grimhilde said, true loyalty is way more powerful than fear.

 **jasonvoorhes:** Remember that it's not just Paulina in trouble but the whole kingdom. Besides, despite being totally annoying in this fic, she hasn't done anything evil and Danny and the team are not the type to just abandon someone, regardless of who they are.

 **The reviewer:** Thank you.

 **danifan3000:** How's this?

 **ghostanimal:** Thank you, that's what i was going for...a more "episode" like fic. Also thank you, i try to keep the in character as much as I can.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	10. Victory

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Royal Pain**

 ** _Chapter 10: Victory_**

 _Previously_

 _Aragon was sent flying and the force of these attacks made his Amulet fall off, thus reverting him back to his base form. He was knocked out cold and without his power._

 _"Finally..."Dora said as she picked up her brother's amulet and looked at the unconscious forms of her mother and brother._

 _The battle and their reign of tyranny was finally over._

* * *

Dora looked at her brother's amulet and her mother's ring and then glared at the two villains who were beginning to stir awake.

"Oh, my head..."Grimhilde hissed in pain.

" _ **Ow**_..."Aragon groaned as he came to.

The two villains soon looked at Dora and Team Phantom as well as the revolting citizens and they both growled.

" _ **YOU! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS**_..."Aragon shouted and tried to change into his dragon form, only to be stumped when nothing happened.

"Looking for this..."Dora said smugly as she held both the amulet and ring.

" _ **MY RING/ MY AMULET**_..." They both said simultaneously and were about to run to get them, only to be restrained by the guards.

"Unhand me! I will have your hides for this...'Aragon shouted.

"You are done with trying to threaten _my_ people, brother..." Dora said seriously to her brother who was screaming blue murder.

Dora then turned to her mother, who was smiling for some reason and Dora was suspicious, what could she have to smile about?

"My daughter...It seems I was wrong about you...You are not weak at all...I see now that you are a powerful queen...One that I can proudly say is my daughter..."Grimhilde said, making every one stare at her.

"Mother..."Dora said.

 _ **"MOTHER?**_...'Aragon shouted, unable to believe that his mother was siding with his sister now.

"My dear Dorethea, please forgive me for ever doubting your might..." Grimhilde said as she held her arms out, acting like a mother who wants a hug from her child.

Danny, Sam and Tucker looked completely disgusted with such hypocrisy and attempts at manipulation. Did Grimhilde really think that after everything that she has done, Dora would forgive her and take her back as his mother?

The team soon looked at Dora who had an unreadable expression on her face as she approached Grimhilde who still had that fake smile on her face.

"For a very long time, since I was a little girl...I had wanted to hear you say such words...To hear you say that you were wrong about me and say that your sorry for how you treated me..."Dora started and Grimhilde smiled, thinking that Dora would take her back and that she could rule through her.

However, her daughter didn't tell the guards to let her go, she just kept that strange look on her face as she was now in front of her.

'Mother...Usually A royal would never talk like this but I make the exception for you...You are the most cruel, selfish, manipulative, lying hypocritical levereter I have ever known!...'Dora yelled, surprising Grimhilde by her tone.

"Dorathea!...'Grimhilde said appalled, making Dora even angrier

" _ **SHUT UP!** _You only side with whomever has the most power because you want to use them! You care for no one but yourself and I am ashamed that I have any relation to you or Aragon since you are both just a pair of big, heartless skamelar's who have no place in my kingdom and in my life and afterlife!..." She screamed loudly, finally letting 1,600 years worth of pent up anger out with these words.

"What do you mean?...'Grimhilde demanded, hating that her daughter was still being difficult.

"It means that as far as I am concern you are not my mother and Aragon is no longer my brother...You don't deserve to be..." Dora said, making everyone who heard her very impressed.

"Why you insolent little mistake...'Grimhilde screamed, too angry to notice that Dora had gotten face to face.

"The only mistake made here was you coming back!...'Dora said before punching Grimhilde in the face again, knocking her out once more.

"Way to go Dora!...'Sam cheered while the rest of the crowd followed suit.

 _ **"ALL HAIL QUEEN DORA!.**_.." The citizens all cheered, making Aragon get angrier.

' _NO!_ She is not your queen! _ **I AM THE RULER OF THIS REALM! I AM THE FIRST BORN! I AM THE MALE HEIR! DORA IS NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!...**_ 'Aragon screamed, but he looked more like a toddler having lost his favorite toy and it was getting on everyone's nerves.

"Aragon..."Dora approached him, giving him a fake smile that Aragon was suspicious about... " _ **SHUT UP!**_..."Dora yelled as she punched Aragon on the face.

"Nice one...'Danny said in an impressed tone as Aragon was rubbing his jaw.

Before he could do anything to retaliate, the former ruler soon found himself surrounded by his old guards and many, MANY angry citizens, each one with threatening gestures.

"May, we, your highness?...'One guard asked Dora who realized what they wanted.

"You may...'Dora said as she went to her friends.

Soon the knights and citizens approached Aragon, who was gulping at what was happening now.

"Oh no..." Aragon said, not liking where this is going.

Everyone attacked him, each one giving the ex-ruler his long overdue beating he so truly deserves!

* * *

 _10 minutes later_

As Grimhilde and Aragon were laid on the ground unconscious again and beaten up, Dora turned to Team Phantom who gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'm really sorry Dora..."Danny said, unsure of what to he should actually say now.

"There is nothing to be done about this...One does not choose their family...but one chooses who they can become, that I know...'Dora said wisely, making Sam smile at her.

"Are you sure that you're okay?..."Sam asked in concern.

She thought that her own family was pretty lame but what Dora had to deal with...it was just wrong...

'I am now that I have these...and I will make sure neither my brother or mother ever see them again..."Dora said as she referred to the amulet and her mother's ring.

"Can I see that for a minute?...'Danny asked and Dora handed him the ring.

It was a little hard to believe that such a small piece of jewelry could give Grimhilde such a dangerous power but Dora was right, it was for the best that it stays as far away from the evil former queen and prince as possible. Before Danny could give the ring back, one of the guards approached them.

"My queen, what must we do with the human girl?...'The head guard asked as his subordinate carried Paulina, who was beginning to stir awake.

Danny soon looked at Tucker and Sam, who were still without their helmets and panicked.

"GUYS! Paulina! Helmets!..."Danny said quickly.

Sam and Tucker realized that they took the helmets off when they freed Dora and if Paulina sees them here in the Ghost Zone with Danny Phantom, it was gonna be an unpleasant experience. The two teens soon took the helmets of two nearby guards.

"Can we borrow this for a moment? Thanks!...'Sam said quickly as she and Tucker put their helmets on, just in time as Paulina finally regained consciousness.

Paulina finally regained consciousness and gripped her head, feeling very dizzy.

'Ow...What the heck happened?..."Paulina muttered as she came to and noticed her surroundings.

She was in some kind of arena and she noticed that she was wearing a pink dress and that was when her memories flooded back. She was brought to the Ghost Zone, being kidnap by an ugly prince who her ghost boy would fight to win her hand back.

 _'Wait? Does that mean..._ "Paulina's eyes soon landed on her ghost boy who was standing next to the unconscious beat up , ugly prince and creepy queen and she had a big grin on her face.

 _ **"GHOST BOY! YOU WON**_!..."Paulina yelled in excitement and soon pushed herself out of the guards grasp and ran to him excitedly.

'P-Paulina..."Danny stuttered and soon found himself in a suffocating hug as Paulina cling to him.

 _"Too tight.._."Danny thought as Paulina continued to squeeze him.

"You won! You're my knight in shining now and forevermore...'Paulina squealed as she leaned in to kiss him, only for Danny to turn his head and end up being kissed on the cheek instead.

All the while, Sam was practically growling inside as she watched Paulina being all touchy fangirl with Danny, which Tucker noticed but he was too busy being amused by this whole thing to be honest.

"Paulina..."Danny said as he tried to wriggle out of her grasp, but she was relentless.

"You saved me again and you won...you won!...'Paulina cheered as she still held onto him.

"I am glad that you are okay...Now I think it's time to get you back home..."Danny said and he flinched when he saw a strange look in Paulina's teal eyes.

"Oh, you're right! We got to get planning soon...'Paulina said, making Danny raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Plan what?..." Danny asked.

"Our wedding, my silly ghost knight..."Paulina said, making Danny's jaw drop.

' _ **WEDDING?!**_...'Danny yelled in absolute shock while Paulina seemed oblivious to his outburst.

"Of course, you won the duel after all..." Paulina said simply, making Danny question her sanity right now.

"You mean that because I won the duel, we have to get _married?!_ …"Danny said in an incredulous tone, hoping Paulina would snap out of this but no such luck.

"Uh-Huh..." Paulina said happily.

All the while, Danny was trying to think of a way to undo this...this...whatever it was that was happening with Paulina now.

"B-B-But...I'm too young to get married! And so are you!..."Danny shouted, hoping she would have some more sense.

No such luck...

"Not today silly...I am still in high school but I will be 18 in 2 years and we can get married then...Oh, I am so excited, first we got to get home and introduce you to my parents...Sure, my papa might need some convincing but I am sure he will agree after I tell him that you saved me again and then we got to tell all of my friends...Oooh, they will all be _so_ jealous!...'Paulina said as she continued to ramble, making Danny wish he would just faint.

"Are you hearing this?..."Sam whispered to Tucker, totally disgusted with what Paulina was saying.

"What is she? Five years old?...I heard of fangirls being a little wacky, but this is ridiculous..."Tucker said, finding Paulina's word to be disturbing.

They were just teenagers and this was real life, not a fairy tale! She can't honestly believe that she and Danny were going to get married now just because he won the duel, right?

" Wacky is putting it _**very**_ mildly..."Sam said critically, wondering how Danny was going to get out of this one.

As Paulina kept talking, Danny was getting more and more unnerved by what she was saying. She didn't honestly expect that they had to get **_married_** , did she?! She wasn't _that_ obsessed with him was she?!

"Paulina Phantom has a really nice ring to it, wouldn't you agree, darling?...'Paulina asked sweetly.

 _"Paulina_ _Phantom?!_ …"Danny thought, horrified that she was actually serious about this whole thing.

"Is that ring for me?...'Paulina said as she took Grimhilde's ring out of his hand and put it on.

"Wait! Paulina...No…" Danny yelled but Paulina wouldn't listen as she stared critically at the ring.

"You have strange taste my darling ghost boy but we can fix that after the wedding..." Paulina said and Danny found his right eye twitching at the word " _wedding"_.

 _"Please, make her stop.._."Danny internally begged, just wishing that someone would end this. He even mouthed the words " _help me"_ to the others, who were still wondering how to get Paulina to let this knight fantasy go.

Suddenly Winston approached the scene with an interesting look on his face, making Sam and Tucker wonder what he plans to do to help save Danny from the clutches of his most crazed fan.

"Excuse me, milady...'Winston said to Paulina who looked annoyed at the interruption.

"What?...'Paulina said rudely to him.

"Perfume..." Winston said as he sprayed and suddenly Paulina found herself getting dizzy.

" _G-Ghost boy..."_ Paulina said in a drawled voice before fainting once again, much to Danny's relief.

"What did you do?...'Danny asked.

"I found this in one of Grimhilde's pockets and I realized it was knock out gas in an old perfume bottle..." The servant said as he put it away and removed the ring from Paulina's finger.

Any longer and Paulina might have triggered the dragon transformation and they have already dealt with enough insane, scaly beasts for one day.

'Thank you Winston...' Sam said, pleased by the silence now that Paulina was no longer ranting over her delusions and fantasies.

"Yeah, thanks..."Danny said, thankful that at least Paulina was peacefully quiet and not spouting crazy wedding details now.

"Anything to help..."He said with a shrug.

"How long is this stuff suppose to last anyway?..."Danny asked, as he examined Paulina.

"It's the Aragonian blend, it's effects never lasts more than an hour..."Dora explained.

"Then we got to get Paulina back home fast before she wakes up..." Danny said as he picked the unconscious girl up bridal style, until she notice her state of dress.

"Uh...Dora...would it be so much to ask if you're servants could give Paulina her old clothes back..."Danny requested.

"Certainly Sir Phantom..."Dora said as she summoned her ladies in waiting and took Paulina to a private room. Five minutes later, the Latina girl was back and dressed in her usual clothes.

'Thanks..." Danny said as he took Paulina in his arms once again.

"It is I and my kingdom whom owe you and your friends a debt a gratitude, for helping us defeat my brother..." Dora said graciously.

"Anytime..."Sam said to her ghostly friend.

"We're happy to help...'Tucker said with a smile.

"How can I ever thank you three for helping me save my kingdom once again?...'Dora asked.

"You don't need to do anything Dora...What are friends for anyway...'Danny said kindly, making Dora smile at that.

"But it would be appreciated if you make sure these two anti-tech maniacs never bug us again...'Tucker said, still hating that Aragon's spell made it impossible for him to use his PDA.

"Now that is a very easy task..." Dora said as she ordered her guards to send her still unconscious brother and mother to the dungeons where they could spend the rest of eternity in chains, just as they had try to do to her.

"Anyway, we got to get going before Paulina wakes up again...I think I have an idea of making her _"forget"_ about this whole day...'Danny said as he turned to Tucker and Sam.

"Now this, I got to see...'Sam said as she used the keys to summon the Specter Speeder.

"Bye Dora...Bye Winston..." Danny said as he took to the air.

"Take care everyone..." Sam said as she entered the Specter Speeder.

"Call us once you progressed to having working phones in this realm...'Tucker said as he got in.

"And thank you once more, my friends..." Dora said as she and her people waved goodbye to the trio of heroes as they flew back home.

"Such nice young folk...Those modern worlders really are a fascinating bunch..." Winston commented as he was about to go back inside the palace, only to be halted by the Queen.

"Not so fast Winston..."Dora said in a commanding voice to her servant, who looked at her in confusion. Dora suddenly went from serious to smiling very widely..."I do believe I have yet to reward you, for your heroic actions..."She said smiling to her most loyal servant.

"I wouldn't really call it heroic my queen...I was just fed up with being a coward all of the time..." Winston said sheepishly.

"Winston, you were _never_ a coward...A coward is a person who lets fear run his entire life and who would never put himself on the line to protect another...What you did today proves that you are no coward and I want to thank you for helping free me and inspiring the people to no longer fear my brother..."Dora said and Winston just blushed at her praise.

"Just having a queen as kind as you is my reward, your highness…" Winston said as he bowed, making Dora smile wider at that.

"Never the less, I believe I have a special reward for you...'Dora said, making Winston wonder what she means by that.

* * *

 _Later_

 _Back in Amity Park_

Danny, Sam and Tucker managed to make it back to Amity Park and were now at the Sanchez Estate, landing on the balcony that was connected to Paulina's bedroom. Once inside, Danny winced at the numerous posters and newspaper clippings of him that adorned the room, he even saw one of the Danny Phantom plushies that people were selling now, making him feel ever more creeped out.

"Paulina's bedroom, a place that I have only visited in my nightmares..." Sam said as she looked around the place in absolute disgust.

"You dream about Paulina and her bedroom?..."Tucker joked.

Before Sam could retort, Paulina was beginning to stir a bit, on the verge of regaining consciousness.

"Oh man, she's waking up..."Danny said as he quickly placed Paulina and soon grabbed Tucker and Sam, turning them invisible as the popular girl was finally awake.

 _ **'GHOST BOY**_!..."Was the first thing Paulina yelled out, until she noticed her surroundings, that she was back in her room and not in the ghost zone.

" _Please work..."_ Danny practically prayed, hoping that Paulina would think that the whole thing was a dream and let it go.

Thankfully, the Universe seemed to have taken pity on him, as Paulina looked disappointed for some reason.

"It was all just a dream..." Paulina said with a pout, which made Danny want to high five himself.

Suddenly Paulina's door opened to reveal her father, the very tall and burly Mr. Sanchez whom Danny still found intimidating but he and his friends were invisible right now.

'Mija...When did you get home? I thought you were out shopping..."Mr. Sanchez asked his daughter who looked confused.

Danny quickly put Sam and Tucker in Paulina's closet and then flew fast to overshadow Paulina, temporarily taking control of her body.

"Oh, I was but I came home and thought I'd take a little beauty nap...not that I need it since I am already so pretty..."Danny said with his best impression on Paulina, which wasn't all that great.

Thankfully Mr. Sanchez didn't notice that anything was out of place and just bought the whole act.

"Well alright princess, enjoy your nap..."Mr. Sanchez said, finally leaving.

Danny let out a sigh of relief, happy to have dodge that bullet. He soon fazed out of Paulina who gripped her head and seemed confused.

'Huh? Papa?...'Paulina asked out loud only to see that her father wasn't there.

"Must have dreamed that too..."Paulina muttered and Danny tried to resist the urge to snicker at how gullible she could be.

Paulina just shrugged and soon went to her mirror, happy that she didn't have any horrible bed head and that her make up was still alright.

"Just like Sleeping Beauty...Always waking up looking this good...'Paulina said proudly before leaving her room.

Danny resisted the urge to roll his eyes at that comment and Paulina's super high maintenance.

"She reads _waaaay_ too many fairy tales... "Danny commented before opening the closet door.

There Tucker and Sam got out and Sam gave him a _really_ annoyed look.

"Sorry about that guys, but Paulina's dad was asking dangerous questions..."Danny said.

"So that was Paulina's closet? Man, it's huge...It even has it's own sofa, a TV and an expresso machine...'Tucker commented.

"Really?...'Danny question.

"Can we please go home, now? I have already spent enough of my life around pink and Paulina and the two of them together is making me feel sick!..."Sam said.

Danny nodded and grabbed the two of them, fazing out of Paulina's mansion. Soon they landed in an alleyway and Danny transformed back to his human self, finally feeling at peace.

"Man, that was too close..."Danny said as he wiped some sweat from his forehead.

"Yeah, five more minutes and you would have been engaged to a cheerleader...but hey Paulina _Phantom_ is close to being Paulina _Fenton_ anyway..."Tucker laughed while Sam looked annoyed

 _ **"CUT IT OUT**_!...'Danny yelled angrily, surprising Tucker and Sam with his hostility. Danny realized what he did and retracted.

'Sorry about snapping at you Tuck..."Danny apologized to his bespectacled friend.

"Wow man, sorry about the teasing...You know I was just playing with you..." Tucker said, confused by his behavior.

"I know that you were...It's... it's just been a really long day..."Danny sighed once more, making Sam curious.

"Danny...Don't you... _like_ Paulina anymore?...'Sam asked, wanting to be certain of something.

Danny looked uncomfortable, but decided he might as well tell them since they were his best friends.

"No...Not anymore...'Danny confessed, unaware that Sam was smiling on the inside upon hearing this.

"Paulina is beautiful, I can't deny that but she's...She only seems to care about my ghost half only because I saved her life and because I'm famous now... I don't even think she actually even cares about Danny Phantom as much as she thinks she does...She's just having a celebrity crush, and there's no base there...no compatibility, no intimacy...no special connection, just a lot of hormones... I still think she's pretty but she's just fangirl...A hot fangirl but I...I don't see any future there...I think I rather have a girl who cares about me beyond being just Danny Phantom..." Danny said, finally expressing what he truly felt about Paulina now.

Sam was smiling widely upon hearing this, happy that Danny has truly broken free of the spell Paulina placed on him and all of the boys at school.

"Don't worry Danny, there's a girl out there for you...Someone who would love to have a guy like you, not because of your powers or fame, but because you're a great guy that _any_ girl would feel lucky to have as their own...'Sam said, making Danny smile at that.

"Thanks Sam...I hope you're right about a girl being out there for me..."Danny said.

'I'm sure you'll find her soon enough...'Sam said, looking down shyly.

'Maybe she's even standing in front of you right now...'Tucker said only to hiss in pain when Sam stomped on his foot to shut him up.

Danny blinked at that and decided to not question it. He looked up to see that the sun was about to set down and he checked his watch.

"Well, the movie is almost pretty much over now, but we can still make bowling and video games..."Danny said optimistically to his friends.

"Now you're talking...'Sam said.

"I'll say, after being in that Tech-Free Zone for two hours, I need me a good old dose of violence and three dimensional graphics...'Tucker said eagerly.

The trio of friends soon left for the bowling alley, happy that Aragon and his mom were defeated and Paulina was returned safely home, Dora and her kingdom were free again and no one was going to be forced to marry at all now.

All in all, a good day of work for Team Phantom.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Royal Pain_

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 **A/N:** I just posted a drawing of Grimhilde on my DeviantArt page, if you want to see how the evil EX-Queen looks like, go to:

flower-princess11/art/Ex-Queen-Grimhilde-of-Aragon-756990639

* * *

 **A/N(2):** Also the words " _levereter_ " and " _skamelar_ " are some medieval insults I looked up and thought would be more authentic when Dora gave her ex-mom and brother the tongue lashing they deserve.

* * *

 **DeviantartREPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** That was my favorite part too, along with that punch Dora gave Grimhilde too :)

 **The Reviewer:** Thank you.

 **Wiseguy2415:** Nice predicting skills my friend.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	11. The End

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Royal Pain**

 ** _Chapter 11: The End  
_**

 _The Next Day  
_

It was another typical morning at Casper High, students were loitering in the halls, socializing with their peers and gathering their things as they waited for the bell to ring to signal the start of class. At the end of the hall, Danny, Tucker and Sam met up and we're discussing the events from yesterday.

"That was quite a match yesterday..." Danny said, referring to the video game battle from yesterday.

"Yeah, it certainly was fun dominating you two at Doom 2 last night..." Sam said proudly while Tucker pouted.

"Enjoy your winning streak Sam because I am due for a comeback and soon. .." Tucker said, still feeling sore about losing at video games yesterday.

"Sure, Tucker..." Sam said with an eye roll at his dramatics.

Danny was amused by this and took a book out of his locker, happy with the brief moment of normalcy in his otherwise abnormal life. However, the moment was interrupted when the A-Listers appearing in the hall, with Paulina in the lead, obviously in high spirits about something.

"And then that Prince locked me in a tower, where I watched the ghost boy fight him in a duel, all just for the chance to have me as his bride...It was so romantic, the duel had a joust, archery and sword fight and my ghost boy beat the prince like super easy and then took me in his arms, where we would live happily ever after. .." Paulina said giddy like.

The trio of friends realized that she was talking about what went down yesterday in Dora ' s kingdom. They also saw that with the exception of Star, no one seemed to be that interested in what the popular girl was saying at all.

"That's some kind of dream Paulina..." A totally bored Dash muttered.

"I didn't even get to the best part, I even got to kiss him and everything..." Paulina said and Danny flinched upon hearing that.

Paulina was referring to when as soon as Aragon was down, she began to squeeze the life out of him with her tight hug and then tried to kiss him, only to end up pecking his cheek instead. It seems she was telling her friends a different version of the story. The other A-Listers didn't even look like they were listening anymore, expect Star who gave Paulina a dreamy look.

"It's so romantic Paulina...too bad stuff like that doesn't happen in real life..." Star said with a shrug.

"Wouldn't she like to know..." Tucker muttered while he listen to more of this conversation.

"Yeah pity, but whether in dreams or in real life...the ghost boy is always going to be my knight in shining armor..." Paulina swooned as she continued to walk and talk and her friends, not knowing or caring that the trio heard every single word as she gave her own version of the story.

Danny looked very uncomfortable, Tucker looked amused and Sam looked like she was about to barf up her breakfast as Paulina kept telling her suppose dream to anyone who was unfortunate enough to hear it, making it more and more absurd than what actually happened yesterday.

"Even her delusions have depths I never thought could fathom..." Sam said with an eye roll as she watch Paulina give her own version of the adventure she still thinks was all just a wild dream.

"It could be worse..." Tucker said with a shrug.

"How do you figure that?..." Danny asked, still uncomfortable with the way that Paulina twisted the details of yesterday's events.

"At least she's not making you meet her parents..." Tucker joked, referring to what Paulina said when she tried to use the duel as an excuse to force Danny into a long engagement with her.

Danny was not amused and just shut his locker, making sure that his books and thermos was in his backpack.

"Come on guys, class is about to start and I don't want another tardy if I can help it..."Danny said to his friends.

The trio soon left for homeroom, happy to be away from Paulina and anything about fairy tale for the time being.

* * *

 _Later that day_

School had let out and Danny, Sam and Tucker were in good moods, since with the exception of the Box Ghost, they barely debt with any ghosts today and had no homework tonight and that meant a free afternoon to do whatever they felt like doing.

"So, anyone up for a mega video game rematch..." Danny suggested as he took a sip of his cola.

"I'm in..." Sam said.

"Me too, I still have to avenge myself in the VG world against Sam..." Tucker said while Sam just sent him a smirk.

"We'll see about that..." Sam said in a challenging tone of voice.

However before the trio of friends could do anything, an arrow flew by and hit a nearby tree, getting their attention.

"What?..." Danny said as he ran to get it.

"Not again, I thought we beat Aragon..." Tucker complained while Danny read the message.

"What's it say, Danny?..." Sam asked, feeling worried.

"It's an invitation to a party. .." Danny said happily.

"What?..." Tucker and Sam asked at the same time and read the message.

" _To Sir Phantom, Lady Sam and Friar Tucker..._

 _In honor of your heroic acts in helping liberate my kingdom once more , I invite you three to a grand ball being held in your honor, as well as the honor of Sir Winston, the kingdom's newest knight and captain of the Royal guards._ _The ball will be held at 6 o'clock and there will be music, entertainment, food and a merry making. I hope to see you three there._

 _Sign your good friend, Queen Dora of the kingdom of Aragon."_

 _"_ A party..." Tucker said excitedly.

"A party in our honor, huh?..." Danny said with interest.

"As well as Winston's, looks like Dora gave him a promotion..." Sam said, feeling happy for the small but nice ghost who helped them a lot yesterday.

"This actually sounds like a lot of fun, I never really been to a medieval ball before..." Danny said before looking at his friends... "what do you guys think?..." He asked.

"I'm in..." Tucker said simply.

"Me too, I think it be nice seeing Dora now that her kingdom is no longer being oppressed. .." Sam said happily but noticed that there was something written at the back of the scroll.

"There's more to the message..." Sam pointed to the message and what looked to be drawing of medieval outfits.

" _For the ball, these garments have been custom made for you three to wear, I hope it's to your liking..."_ Sam said as suddenly the pictures glowed and out of thin air appeared in real life.

Sam had a black and purple medieval ball gown with a spider web pattern, Danny had an outfit that had the same color scheme as his ghost suit and even his DP symbol as some kind of crest, and for Tucker, it was a yellow and green noble man suit. These outfits were medieval but cool looking.

"Cool..." Tucker said as he looked at his outfit.

"Nice outfit..." Danny commented at clothes given.

"Now this is the kind of medieval party I can get with..." Sam said as she admired the Gothic gown that was very much in her style.

Looks like they were going to party, medieval style!

* * *

 _A few hours later_

 _At Dora ' s castle_

Team Phantom, each dressed up in their medieval outfits, had arrived to see that the once dreary, depressing castle be so full of light and fun. They saw all of the citizens there, dancing, eating and just having a good time. It was a big contrast to the last party Sam had been to when she was trapped here.

Everyone was having fun!

"Now this is a party..." Danny said as he looked around, impressed.

"Looks like Dora went all out..." Sam commented.

"Sir Phantom! Lady Sam..." Dora suddenly appeared, with a guard right behind her.

"Hey Dora, this party looks amazing..." Danny said.

"Yeah, it does..." Sam said.

"Thank you..." Dora said.

"So where's Winston, your letter stated that he got knighted?..." Danny asked the queen ghost.

"Yes, and it was the biggest honor of my existence. .." Dora's guard said as he lifted his helmet, revealing to be Winston.

"Winston?..." The trio said pleasantly surprise.

"For Winston's bravery, I awarded him knighthood and made him my personal guard, since there is no one in this kingdom more loyal or courageous as he is..."Dora said, making Winston blush at the praise.

"That armor looks good on you..." Danny said kindly to the new knight.

"Thank you, I will do my best to show that I deserve it..." The new knight said.

"You already did yesterday..." Sam said smiling at him.

Suddenly the moment was spoiled when Tucker's stomach started grumbling, making Sam and Danny give him a look.

"Hey, mind if I can grab a bite..." Tucker asked and Dora laughed.

"Go right ahead, eat, dance and be merry..." Dora encourage while Tucker left for the buffet table.

"So where is your classmate? The poor girl that got kidnapped yesterday?..." Dora asked.

"Paulina is fine and safe at home and well, let's just say I think she has had enough castle's and princes for one day. .." Danny said, hoping Dora won't press for more.

Thankfully she didn't as she just nodded in understanding before changing the topic, as they just continued to talk and enjoy the party. They were all just having a nice time now that the kingdom's biggest threats have been dealt with and are serving time where they belong.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _In the dungeons_

In the dark, dreary, cold and damp dungeon, a pair of ex royals were chained up in cells, both absolutely furious.

 _ **"LET** **ME**_ **OUT!** **I DO NOT BELONG IN HERE!..."** Grimhilde screamed as she tried to break her shackles but without ether ring, she was practically powerless.

 _ **"RELEASE** **ME!**_ _**I AM THE RULER OF THIS REALM! ME!..." Aragon yelled, unable to believe that he is a prisoner once again.**_

I **DON'T DESERVE SUCH** **A FATE! I DESERVE TO BE IN THE CASTLE..." Grimhilde yelled, wishing that this wasn't so.**

THIS IS ALL _**YOUR**_ FAULT!..."Aragon yelled at Grimhilde, blaming her for all that has happened.

My fault?! If you weren't so _**weak**_ to lose to your sister, this never would have happened..."Grimhilde shot back, furious that he was like this.

Why you-" Soon the mother and son broke into the argument, both blaming the other for their defeat and imprisonment, although no one could hear them since the dungeon was basically empty with the exception of them.

Aragon and Grimhilde were all alone with each other, trapped in a disgusting cell as their former kingdom celebrated their defeat and hailed Dora as the true ruler.

It seems like you really do reap what you sow in the end.

* * *

 _Back at the party_

While Aragon and Grimhilde were at each other's throats, Dora and her friends were enjoying themselves at the Grand ball, away from any hostility or thought of the dark ages. Tucker was even dancing with one of Dora's ladies in waiting, while everyone else was just plain happy.

Suddenly a new song came and Winston gave Dora shy look on his face.

"My queen, if it is not too forward, would you honor me with a dance?..." Winston asked, blushing up a storm.

"Certainly Winston..." Dora said as he took her hand and he lead her to the dance floor for a waltz.

All the while, Danny and Sam sent each other a knowing look, it was obvious that Winston seemed to have a little crush on Dora with how shy he acted, not to mention how he was willing to face Aragon's wrath to protect her yesterday.

"He likes her..." Sam said.

"Totally obvious. .." Danny commented as he watched the two dance.

As the song continued, Danny soon noticed that everyone, with the exception of him and Sam, we're happy dancing with a partner. The two teenagers noticed this and felt a little awkward to say the least.

"Um...Sam..." Danny started, feeling a little shy.

"Yeah?..." Sam asked.

"Since everyone else is dancing, do you want to?..." He asked her and Sam smiled at that.

"Sure, why not?..." Sam said as she took his hand and they joined the others on the dance floor, having just a nice FRIENDLY dance between two friends and nothing more.

It really was quite a tale want it? The evil dragon has been vanquished and the fair maiden had been saved, and the entire kingdom rejoiced as their beloved queen was back in power once again, all thanks to the courage and heroism of a once timid ghostly servant and three unusual teenagers who were now partying hard with their friend Dora.

 ** _The end  
_**

* * *

 _And done._

Short but fun.

I know that this is different from my other DP fanfics but that's the point. I wanted to make a story that could have been a plausible episode that just never got made. I liked doing it so much that I decided to make this my own series titled "Lost Episodes" which is basically a bunch of different stories that takes place before Phantom Planet, during season 3 to be more precise.

Here's my list of upcoming fics ideas:

1) **Charmed and Dangerous:** A shy wallflower with a crush on Danny discovers a ghostly charm bracelet which gives her powers of her own. She decides to use this power to do some good for Amity Park, as well as get noticed by her peers and by Danny. However she is unaware of the sinister story behind the charm and it's up to Danny to save the day and his classmate from it's dark effects.

2 **) Cursed at Casper High** : Dash takes a "souvenir" from a ghost attack and gets cursed with bad luck because of it and begs Danny to help lift his "curse".

3) **The werewolf of Amity Park:** Danny begins acting strangely, while at the same time a mysterious beast is haunting Amity Park during the full moon.

4) **Gender Defender:** There's a new ghost villain in town called Misa Andry, a man-hating ghost on a rampage against all men, Danny fights her and the man-hating ghost places a spell on him, the end result is Danny being transformed into a girl. Now Danny has to track down Misa and find a way to change back into a boy before the effects become permanent.

5) **Ailments of the unknown:** Jack and Maddie go away to a ghost hunter convention, leaving Jazz in charge for a week. At the same time, Danny contacts a virus that seems to be deadly for ghosts. It's time for Jazz, Sam and Tucker to save Danny by finding the rare ingredients in order to make a cure before he succumbs to the fatal illness.

6) **Day Scare:** Spectra is up to her old tricks again and tries to steal youth once more, only to get into another fight with Team Phantom. An accident occurs and the end result has Danny turned into a 4 year old and causing "baby chaos", all over town. Now Tucker, Sam and Jazz have to find Danny and change him back before he gets himself (or anyone else) in big trouble.

Let me know which you want to see next, also if you have any suggestion for a potential fic, PM me or leave a comment.

* * *

 _Anyway, I would like to dedicate and give a shout out to my many wonderful reviews that have stuck by me since I started this fic:_

Let's give so love for: _**Danifan3000, Ghostanimal, G**_ _ **hostWriterGirl-1, Guest, Invader Johnny, jasonvoorhes, MsFrizzle, The Reviewer, Unprofesional Writer**_ and _**Wiseguy2415.** **  
**_

 _Thank you all, you guys are part of the reason I love doing what I do :)_

* * *

As per tradition, here are some **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Wiseguy2415:** A little of each it seems, though only time will tell ;)

 **Invader Johnny:** I'm glad you enjoyed it and yeah, I liked it when the people finally gave that royal creep what was coming to him.

 **The Reviewer:** Thank you.

* * *

 ** _:) It's been a blast, everyone :)_**


End file.
